Aftermath 5yrs later
by ZimXGir
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happens when Sen returns to find her beloved Haku getting MARRIED and to find that she is a wise and powerful... Please R&R! Can Chihiro REALLY be SO evil as to paint her walls with BLOOD?
1. Pernaki's entrance

**Aftermath (five years later...)**

**A fanfic about Spirited Away**

**Written by: ZimXGir**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spirited Away.....although I do own Pernaki. X3

Good now that we got THAT out of the way.....Well this is my first S.A. fanfic and I hope you guys like it! It's a lot better then some others I'm working on...shifts eyes then whispers actually it's my first third person fanfic grins sheepishly. I hope with this fanfic I at least get 5 reviews and at least one dedicated reader! Well I know how boring it is to read these stupid author notes so let's get on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter one: In which Sen comes to visit**

_"Chihiro....Chihiro...."_

_"Mom my flowers are dieing!"_

_"Chihiro don't cling like that...."_

_"......that's true love for ya"_

_"go and don't look back!"_

_"hey.....what happened?!?"_

Suddenly Chihiro shot up from her bed. "Gawd not that dream again....doesn't my mind KNOW I can't go back?" Chihiro lay back down and curled up with her little 'going away' card that had helped her remember her own name. "Sigh I wonder what Haku is doing right now..." She looked over at her digital alarm clock. "....oh...it's near midnight....the bathhouse is still open.....hmmm." She got out of bed and got dressed; and put her hair up with the hair band that her friends made her together. Smiling she climbed out her window and started to walk down the hill to the road leading to the spirit world.

When Chihiro passed those little stone houses there were lights on inside. And suddenly a voice was heard "Chihiro what do you think your doing?"

"Oh hello Pernaki, I was just going to......"

"Just going to get me in trouble with Yubaba!" exclaimed Pernaki.

Chihiro sighed and crossed her arms "don't tell me granny STILL won't let me come back!"

Pernaki nodded and sighed "yeah I'm sorry but you know how her kid and Haku gets!" he snickered which made her blush a deep magenta. "But seriously she doesn't like losing servants......SEN!"

Chihiro slightly cringed as she heard her old bath-house name. "Oh by the way how IS Haku?" she said trying to change the subject to a better topic.

"He's ok....didn't he come and tell you the news yesterday?" Pernaki asked with questionable eyes. "And didn't you talk to him last week....and the week before that? Seriously he comes to see you every week but you're always not there or asleep!" he said as he scratched his head "though he DOSE come every week at 2 in the morning...."

Chirhiro fell to her knees in disbelief "y-ya mean he comes to see me every week?!?!" she looked astonished and gazed into space and whispered "I thought he had forgotten about me....." This made her feel warm and happy inside.

"Chihiro...." Pernaki said kind of uneasily.

"What is it?" she asked bringing her gaze back to him smiling.

"I...I don't think it's a good idea to go back to the bath-house right now" he looked at the bottom of his shoes poked out.

"What do you mean?" she asked a little confused.

"Well...it's just that Haku is..." Pernaki sighed and looked around. As if he was waiting for the sun to come up so he would have to go back to the spirit world and not have to finish his statement. But the darkness still swirled about them.

"Haku's what?" Chihiro asked trying...hoping that it was good news; and not the bad news she was thinking.

"well....you see there was this girl....around your age....that showed up the other day....and well.....he....um....that is he...."

"He fell in love with her.....didn't he?" by now tears were sliding down her cheeks and free falling to the soft cold soil at Pernaki's feet.

Pernaki sheepishly looked up at her "uh.....yeah" Chihiro's face drained of all color and turned a shade of white. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

At this moment a suit ball came out of his house with a handkerchief and handed it to her to wipe her tears away. But she didn't see this...she was staring down the road that led to the spirit world (or the bath-house which ever you want to think of) and tears fell to the ground. One tear hit the poor little suit ball on the head. As he shook off the wetness he stared up at Chihiro with worry in his big soft eyes. Suddenly she stood and took a step down the road.

"Chihiro no!" exclaimed Pernaki.

"Sen"

"What?" Pernaki asked as a single sweat drop slid down the side of his face.

Without faceing him and slowly walking down the road; tears still moistening the soil at her feet Chihiro said softly almost at a whisper. "My name is Sen....NOT Chihiro!"She walked away from the light of the little stone houses and was engulfed by the darkness.

Pernaki closed his eyes and sighed. Without opening them he told the suitball"Go and tell Kamagi that Ch...er....Sen has returned...but only after she passes the bridge. Understand?"

Pernaki opened one eye and looked over at the suit ball. The suit ball bounced up and down squeaking. "Good...now follow her!" he then turned and glided into his house to relax muttering something to himself. The suit ball watched Pernaki until he had entered his house then bounced/floated after Sen.

Sen at that moment was following the road and thinking of what she should do when she got to the bath-house. '_maybe I should hold my breath as I passed over that damn bridge!_' She set her mind to this as she looked up and saw the entrance to the Spirit World. She gulped and walked a little faster.

As she neared, the short chubby statue grew white and then became flesh and blood. "What spirit are you young one?" the alive statue asked as Sen neared it.

"Oh....um..." Sen said a little nervous and thought then looked up at a cloud that was passing right in front of the moon at that very moment. She smiled softly and the brought her gaze back to him and answered his question "The spirit of the Clouds!" she hoped the statue believed her. The statue looked her over then bowed low.

"It's nice to finally meet you madam." The statue (while still bowing) moved his arm to show that she could pass. "I hope you have a nice visit at Yubaba's bath-house." She moved past him and into the walk way and started to walk towards the light at the end.

As she did so she realized that her top morphed into a light pinkish tube top with a small sleeve over her left shoulder. And her shorts morphed into a light pinkish long skirt that flowed to the floor with a slit up to her mid-hip on both sides. Her sneakers also morphed into light baby blue sandals that laced around her leg (like a ballerina's shoe) up to her mid-calf. Her hair became curly and baby (sky) blue. Small white angel wings appeared just below her shoulder blades.

Sen took out her hair-tie out and let her hair fall to the bottom of the wings. She put the hair-tie around her right wrist. Her eye color also changed.......though they were still dark brown.....purple swirled in with the dark brown color.

She was a little shocked as she walked into the train station. As the light hit her a pearl white choker appeared around her neck. "What has happened to me?" she whispered to herself. Sen looked around and caught sight of a familiar face...the Radish spirit. Sen smiled and walked towards him.

He was buying a ticket for the fairy that would take him across the large river. He glanced back and held up one finger to the ticket seller then pointed at Sen. The Radish spirit moved to a doorway and waited. The ticket seller put the Radish spirits money away then gave Sen her ticket and then bowed.

"Cloud spirit....er madam....it's a pleasure to meet you!" every spirit that heared the ticket seller turned and slightly bowed to her.

"Um....thanks" Sen said as she blushed, took the ticket, and walked over to the doorway and stood by the Radish spirit. They stood there and waited for the fairy to dock.

Finally the boat docked and they were allowed to board. Sen smiled and thought '_I'm almost there!_' as she stepped onto the deck.

The suit ball (that has been unnoticed) followed her onto the boat. It moved over to her shadow so no one would see it. The cute little suit ball watched Sen as she watched the boat leave the dock and slowly draw near the other side of the river.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for chapter one. Hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up in a little while.....if not then I have too much homework or a HUGE test coming up. grins don't you just love my logic? lmfao.....anyways please, please, please R&R (aka read and review!) If you do review then I will have a surprise for you in the next chapter or so laughs mischievously... baibai nows!

JA!


	2. Haku doesn't see

Aftermath (five years later...)

A fanfic about Spirited Away

Written by: ZimXGir

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spirited Away.....although I do own Pernaki. X3

**A/N**: O.O OMG you people are to kind! laughs evilly mwahaha I have made a somewhat addicting fanfic! -.- j/k But I DO hope you guys like it enough to stick with it for a few chapters! Well back to the Spirit World!

**Chapter two**: In which Yubaba gets a new guest

"Nearing Yubaba's Bathhouse....all spirits get ready we're about to dock!" came the voice over the loud speaker.

Sen got ready; she stood by the walk way that would be where they would get to shore by. Her heart was racing her palms were sweaty and her mind was racing as well. She felt nervous and excited .....happy and glad..... anxious and sick to her stomach.....but she liked the feeling.

Five feet away now...

Sen could see the lighted bathhouse now.

Three feet...

Two feet...

The boat docked and the ramp reached the boat. The Radish spirit moved from behind Sen and got off the boat first. Her heart was racing as she stepped off the boat.

"I must get something to eat so I don't become see through." She said as she looked at her hand...it was still there but for how long? Sen moved over to a restraint and pointed to a dumpling. The cook took two steaming ones and placed them on a plate.

Sen took the plate then looked for some money...but she none on her. She sighed as she slumped in th4e seat. Her stomach growled as her hand shot up to it. "I didn't realize I was starving!" she muttered to herself. Suddenly there was a familiar voice behind her.

"I'll pay for her....the spirit of the clouds!" Sen sat up and turned to find the source of the voice. She smiled as her eyes fell on the face of Haku.

"Well thank you very much!" Sen said blushing because she couldn't explain her outfit.

"Your welcome madam....Yubaba was wondering when you were going to come... she will. Be relieved when she hears that you have finally arrived. Now if you would excuse me I have to go somewhere." Haku turned towards the water and took a step forward.

Sen grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Where are you going Haku?" Haku turned astonished and bowed low.

"I am pleased to know that you know my name.....I'm sorry but I must leave to go to the human world....I must go visit a friend of mine that lives there."

Sen let go of his arm and looked at him caringly "You mean.....that little girl that came to this world be accident five years ago....Chihiro?"

Haku looked up at her shocked "You really ARE all knowing aren't you?" Chihiro smiled which made Haku look like a little kid who is about to tear into his Christmas present.

"No....I have just heard of her adventure here and how you two fell in love..." Chihiro had to admit she was having fun. _'He really believes I'm the cloud spirit!'_ She thought to herself.

"Yes madam we DID fall in love....but five years have past and I don't think she loves me....anyways I have a new love...sorry but I must go now!" Haku bowed as he slowly transformed into a dragon and flew towards the tunnel that connected the two worlds.

Chihiro was shocked "He thinks I don't love him!" she whispered to herself. Pondering this she turned slowly and ate the steaming dumplings and thanked the cooks then started towards the bath house.

She stopped in front of the bridge and took a deep breath; as she held it she began to walk across the bridge. Strangely enough the spirits and servants got out of her way and bowed as she stepped pasted them.

"Curious" she muttered to herself.

"WELCOME!!!" the greeting servants in front of the bath house sang together as the bowed and opened the door for her. She stepped inside and glanced around.

She moved over towards the glass door that led to the dark garden. She opened the door and glanced down the hall both ways before stepping out into the dim moon light.

With the moon shining Chihiro caught sight of the small bouncy suit ball that had been following her.

"So Pernaki told you to go and inform Kamagi that I've returned hmm?" the suit ball bounced up and down and squeaked.

"ah I see......well come on we'll go see him together." She knelt down and picked the suit ball up and placed him on her shoulder and walked over to the little doorway that lead down to the boiler room.

When she had gotten down to the boiler room door Chihiro took a deep breath and opened the door. As she did so a blast of warm air and the smell of herbs escaped out of the open door into the night's air.

Chihiro smiled and walked inside and closed the door behind her. The suit ball squeaked and Chihiro quickly hushed it. "No not yet" she whispered taking a step forward "we must wait!"

The suit ball softly squeaked as they neared the end of the small hallway. There they found Kamagi hard at work. Stretching his hands back every once in a while.

Without turning around Kamagi said "Ah, I see you have brought a friend little suit in come in come in so I can get a good look at you!"

Chihiro smiled as she stepped it to the light and stood right on the edge of the little black river of suit balls. "Ah, I see that madam has graced us with a visit...." He looked down at the working suit balls and banged on the floor with a bath token that had just dropped down.

"Come on you lazy bums.....BOW this Is the spirit of the clouds after all!" With this said the suit balls stopped in there tracks; set the pieces of coal down and bowed.

"Oh there is no need for this kindness Kamagi! After all I am only a friend to you!" Chihiro smiled as she saw the astonished look on his face.

"I am very happy to hear you call me a friend great spirit!"

Chihiro laughed at this and stepped carefully across the river of bowing suit balls. "I am no great spirit Kamagi" as she said this she stepped over to him and placed her right hand on his shoulder.

"But you..."Kamagi started.

"Shhhhh...Kamagi how can I be a great spirit if I am only human?"

"Human? I don't understand."

"Maybe this will help" she said as she took two of kamahi's hands and put both thumbs and index fingers together and sliced her hand through them. "Well do you remember now?"

Kamagi grew a look of confusion as he thought deeply.

"Five years ago......remember/" Chihiro asked with hope that he remembered their friendship.

Kamagi's face lit up as he grabbed Chihiro and hugged her tightly. "Oh Sen....I thought you had forgotten about us! That you would never return!" a single joyful tear fell from his happy, delighted eyes.

"oh Kamagi I could NEVER forget about you! Let alone this wondrous place!" Sen stepped back so Kamagi could get a good look at her.

"My, my how you have grown!" he said looking her over. "But why are you dressed like the cloud spirit?"

"I do not know....the little hallway to get to the fairy must have changed me!"

"That's interesting" Kamagi commented.

"Yes, I know... I wish I understood it" Sen said with a sigh.

"Well legend tells us that the cloud spirit angered the all mighty spirit by refusing to marry him. So he cast her into a human girls body...and only if the cloud spirit returns on her own in attention to help her beloved. Then she shall have a choice. To come back to the spirit world or continue the live as a human and forget about this world and never be allowed to return."

"But can't she have both?" Sen asked hopefully half way believing that she WAS the cloud spirit.

"No I'm afraid not...she must only choice one."

Sen's eyes lowered in thought. "Oh but don't worry" Kamagi said "Only if you believe that you're the cloud spirit...you will become her!"

**A/N:** sorry it has taken me soo long to post this chapter but a lot of homework has been piling up and a damn thesis paper ;. But I wont bore you with the details.....hope you liked this chapter!

JA!


	3. A new hatred

**Aftermath (five years later...)**

**A fanfic about Spirited Away**

**Written by: ZimXGir**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spirited Away.....although I do own Pernaki. X3

**A/N:** runs in screaming and bounces around gleefully Yay I have vanquished the evil 'YOU MUST BE GROUNDED SO THERE' dragon! Yay and now I can update!

**Chapter 3:** In which Sen takes a bath

Sen sat down beside Kamagi and rested her head on the side of the table that he laid on. Sighing she thought '_me? The Cloud Spirit? There MUST be a mistake!'_

_'No there is not! Think about it! This world feels more like home to you!' _ the little voice inside her head argued.

'_Sigh….I guess your right…but what about mom and dad?' _she thought but before the voice could comment the little door to Kamagi's right slid open as a wave of steam and tasty aromas spilled into the room.

"Kamagi! How many times do I have to tell you to leave your bowl out?" a familiar voice called a slight irritation hinting in the speakers voice.

As Sen lifted her head and peered over Kamagi's hand at the source of the voice; Kamagi rolled his eyes and looked for his bowl.

To Sen's amazement the voice had come from Lin. One of the servants that Yubaba controlled.

"Sorry Lin… I was going to but I got a little distracted!' he said as he smiled. Lin's jaw dropped as she dropped her basket; that held the suit balls meal and dirty dishes. She soon dropped to her knees and bowed low.

It looked as if she was kissing the floor. "C-Cloud Spirit it's a true honor to finally meet you! I am…"

"Lin" Sen smiled. "I know who you are silly! Please don't bow like that, your embarrassing me!"

Lin arose and looked a little thrilled and nervous all at the same time. "Of course you know who I am…how stupid of me! You all know…I had forgotten. Is there anything you desire me to get you?" Lin asked as she bent down and began to pick up the suit balls food and cast it across the bouncing sea of black.

"No there is nothing…but I do have a question for you." Sen said smiling as she bent down and helped pick up the dishes.

Lin looked a little shocked when Sen started to help her. "Um…you don't have to do that madam…"

"I want to" Sen smiled and handed Lin a dirty rice bowl that had a faint smell of soy sauce. Kamagi smiled watching them as a crap load of bath tokens fell down.

Kamagi looked over at the dangling tokens and muttered something that sounded a lot like "Gawd damn tokens! Can't they give a guy a break?"

The two girls giggled as they finished picking up the dishes and casted the last hand full of food across the small black river.

"Oh" Lin said as she got up and hurried over to the sliding door and grabbed Kamagi's bowl of rice and of deep fried lizards. "I'm sorry Kamagi here's your food."

Lin apologized as she gave him his bowl and watched him begin to scarf it down, muttering a "thanks Lin" as two more tokens appeared in front of him.

Chihiro stood and brushed her hands off "Um shall we go upstairs and let Kamagi work?" she smiled and walked over to Lin.

"Yes" Lin nodded and then looked at the small door. Then blushed "maybe we should go other way…you might get dirty"

Chihiro grinned then shook her head "If I didn't get dirty crawling through that door on my first visit then I shouldn't get dirty this time." She laughed as she watched a really confused look creep up onto Lin's face.

Kamagi turned and cleared his throat as Lin faced him "Sen…has returned!"

Lin's eyes grew big as she whirled around to face Chihiro "Sen?"

Chihiro blushed and nodded as Lin fell forward into her arms and hugged her. 'It's so good to see you again Sen! We have to go find Haku!"

"NO! We can't let Haku find out!" Sen yelled. Surprised at her own tone of voice; she looked away from Lin, Kamagi and the bouncing suit balls. "I-I'm sorry…Didn't mean to yell…I just…"

Lin stepped back from her and half smiled "You must have heard then huh?" Sen nodded as a sky blue tear made its way down her soft face. As her tear ran to the end of her face and free fell to the floor, it morphed into a small baby blue pearl and rolled a little ways as it hit the floor.

Lin's eyes opened as wide as they could as she snatched the pearl up; as if it was a scrape of food and she was a greedy, starving, child that knew no better.

"H-how!?!?!?" Sen shuttered. Staring at the pearl in Lin's hand.

"The Cloud Spirit's spirit is trying to her you that you **are** her." Kamagi said as he opened a drawer of herbs by Lin's head.

Lin had a very confused look upon her face "Um….what the hell are you to talking about?"

Kamagi snickered and just muttered "Lin let's not get into this again. Besides Yubaba must be worried."

Lin's face grew a shade of white "Holy shit!" She grabbed Sen's hand and ran towards the door and quickly crawled through then slammed it as soon as Sen was through.

"Lin….wait!" came Sen's voice from behind the rushing Lin. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Yubaba's counting on me to make sure you are very relaxed and are taking a bath in one of the best baths!" Lin said as she ran in to a service elevator and pulled Sen inside as the door closed and then began to move.

"Why would she do that?"

"Are you completely clueless Sen?" Lin said and she gently knocked on Sen's forehead (checking to see if her brain was still there.) "You're the Cloud Spirit! You HAVE to take the greatest bath!"

They had gotten as far up as they could and ran across the hall and into another elevator this time the ride was silent until the door opened again to reveal the main floor.

"Come this way" Lin said loud enough for the small group of servants that were standing around hoping to get a glance of the almighty Cloud Spirit of legend. The small mob parted as Lin lead the way to the bath token booth and held out the pearl that she had snatched up earlier.

The spirit that was running the booth eyed her suspiciously then caught sight of Sen and quickly smiled and handed Lin the most expensive and greatest token (only the wealthiest river god could use it.)

Lin looked over her shoulder at the blushing Sen and smiled as she said "This way madam." She led Sen to the last bath on the left (which ironically was the same bath that Lin and herself got stuck cleaning then had to give a great river god a bath in.)

As the turned the corner and Lin hooked the token to the string she whirled around as is disappeared and gleefully squealed. "I can't believe that that pearl got you such great water! Hardly anyone can afford it! And it just took you ONE pearl!"

Chihiro had to admit she was surprised too. When Lin was finished filling the bath full of the herbal water she left Sen to undress and soak in the bath a little while. As she left she started muttering something about dumplings and lizard tails.

When Chihiro slid into the hot herbal water and closed her eyes, relaxing, she began to wonder how long it would take before Yubaba would kick her out for impersonating the Cloud Spirit.

"I hope you are enjoying your bath madam…..is there anything I may get you?" a voice from over by the door called. Chihiro opened her eyes and found that she was facing a very soft very pretty young woman (about 15 in the human world) standing at the door holding a towel.

"Oh there's nothing I need, but please do come in." Chihiro said as she half stood revealing her soft wet cleavage. She thought '_I should have put up my hair!' _As though it was by command the young woman walked over to the side of the bath and pulled back Chihiro's hair and tired it up in a bun with a ribbon.

"There now you won't get your glorious hair wet!' The girl said smiling a sweet smile. "Are you hungry? May I go see if the cook has any dumplings left over? Or is there something else you would care for?"

"No there is nothing….thank you by the way…..this ribbon is so beautiful where did you get it?" Chihiro asked as she lifted her dripping hand from the water and softly stroked it.

The young women blushed and she answered "My fiancé gave that to me when he asked for my hand."

"Oh" Chihiro said hoping this girl wasn't who she thought she was. "Um and who…may I ask, are you betrothed to?" '_Please not Haku please not Haku…'_ Chihiro chanted in her head clutching the side of the bath now despite to her what the girl was going to say.

"Well he works here and his name is….."

"Yuiki! How many times do I have to remind you not to bother the customers!" scorned Lin as she walked over to the bath and glared at the young girl.

"I am sorry Lin I was just……um….never mind I shall go now….It was a pleasure to met you Ms Cloud Spirit." And with that she disappeared down the hall.

"Lin who was that?" Chihiro asked, but knew what the answer would be.

"She's like you…..just showed up here at random one day…"

Chihiro didn't need to even hear the rest of Lin's explanation before blue pearls started to form a small puddle at Lin's feet.

**A/N (part two):** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was really fun to write! I got a lot of ideas for the next chapter so now all I have to do is put them in order! Please R&R! JA!


	4. Pearls, pearls and more pearls

**Aftermath (five years later...)**

**A fanfic about Spirited Away**

**Written by: ZimXGir**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spirited Away.....although I do own Pernaki. X3

**A/N:** Well it's time now for the fourth chapter of this crazy thing of a fanfic. I hope you guys have liked it so far….But here's one piece of advice… when writing a fanfic don't EVER ask one of your friends that has no idea what the movie/series/book/whatever your writing about is about…trust me they start throwing all these good ideas at you that soon your margins are filled (wink thanks kelli and kalian!) Yeah that is just one of those spur of the moment type things…..and it's kindda like you had to be there…; so yeah. ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**Chapter Four: **In which Yubaba admits she's wrong

Sen had finished her bath when she got out she started to dry herself off when she descovered a purple bag with a note. She read the note and found the bag was from Lin and it was a "welcome back" present.

Sen smiled and was finishing getting dressed when she heard Haku call "Madam, Yubaba wishes to speck with you." As Sen watched Haku bow she walked over to him then stopped; turned and scooped up the small pile of pearls and placed them in the light lavender bag that Lin had giving her a 'welcome back Sen' present.

Haku stood up straight and gave her a puzzling look but didn't say anything as he lead the way through the maze of hallways. He stopped as he stood in front of a glorious looking elevator door.

"I was told to bring you here and let you continue on your own…but may I accompany you until Yubaba's door?"

Chihiro looked upon his hard face and nodded "Yes you may…but I get the feeling that it's not just to make sure I do not get lost. What is on your mind master Haku?"

Haku looked down and shifted his weight on his feet. "Um…"just then the elevator doors opened to reveal Yubaba's three bouncing heads with in the elevator. "Oh it looks as if Yubaba has provided guides to her room (office)….I guess you must be going." He looked as if he felt there was something holding him there to that spot.

"Would you like to come?" Chihiro asked as a little shiver of hope waved over her body.

"Um…I must go talk to Yuiki…we still are planning our wed-"

"OH! ALRIGHT!" Chihiro's out burst shocked Haku into silence. She then quickly stepped into the elevator and pushed the top button. As the doors closed she saw Haku staring at her and muttered something that was inaudible to her. But she thought she heard him call her Chihiro.

'_I must have heard him wrong._' She told herself. She pondered what he had said until the elevator doors opened again and the three heads rolled out of the elevator. Chihiro drew a deep breath and stepped out beside the heads. She followed the heads as they turned right and went down the hall. At the end of the short hallway were the doors to Yubaba's office.

Chihiro confidently knocked on the great golden doors. Without warning the doors flung open and Yubaba stepped out into the hallway smiling. "Ah, the Spirit of the Clouds! Welcome, welcome! Please come in."

Yubaba waved her hand as to show that Chihiro could come in. When the three heads rolled in after Chihiro and Yubaba the doors closed tightly shut; as if they would never let another soul pass through them ever again. Yubaba lead her guest to a sitting room that Chihiro did not see when she was there five years ago….

Its walls were lavender and had many pictures of the random rooms in the bathhouse. There were three couches and two love seats in the room. There were also a few plants arranged in the room.

Also in the center of the room was a glass coffee table, with a pot of hot tea, two tea cups with hot herbal tea residing in them, and a small platter of assorted cookies and other sweet things.

Yubaba stood facing the table and waved her hand. A love seat soon moved to where she stood and stopped behind her. She sat down and commented "Shall I get you a chair or would you prefer to provide your own?"

Yubaba then picked up her tea cup and sipped its contents as a look like she was testing Chihiro fell upon her face. Chihiro shook her head and made her way towards the glass table. '_What am I going to do/_' She thought to herself.

When she had stopped in front of the table facing Yubaba; a chair made out of soft white fluffy clouds appeared. Surprised Chihiro sat down, expecting to fall right through it. But even though the chair was made from clouds it was as firm and soft as a newly fluffed pillow.

Chihiro looked up to find Yubaba had a surprised look upon her face as well. Smiling Chihiro asked "What? Were you expecting a chair of gold? Or were you just thinking that I would not be able to produce a chair, in showing I am not who you think I am." Even though she thought she wasn't…she was getting a kick out of being "the Spirit of the Clouds."

Yubaba put down her tea cup on the table with a soft clank and bowed. "I am sorry madam! It's just there was a little girl a few years ago….she looked a little like….though she was human! I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you so!"

Chihiro, who had been sipping her tea since the time that Yubaba had bowed, choked on her tea. "A-a girl? H-how long ago?" '_This is getting TOO revealing!_' she thought.

"Five years ago…why?" Yubaba was now sitting up looking…studying Chihiro's face and outfit.

"J-just curious…..she was human hmmm? Interesting….I'm surprised that she even got here!" Chihiro commented as she picked up her tea cup and started to sip the contents once more. '_Act cool! Act cool!_'

"Yes, she was human. She snuck into our world and tricked me into not devouring her parents….I turned them into pigs you see." She then proceeded to explain how Sen had come, about no face, the river god and about Haku.

"Oh this young lady sounds very cleaver and brave!" she smirked; flattered that Yubaba had remembered her clearly. Even though it had been five years since her last visit (as Sen of course).

"**MOMMY!!!!**" called a booming voice.

"Oh dear my baby!" Yubaba stood and rushed to see him and then turned the corner and was gone. Sen was left sitting there alone nibbling on a sweet roll that she had selected. She was sitting there surveying her surrounding when a flapping noise was heard.

A bird flew into the room and landed on the table next to the platter of treats. Sen realize it was Yubaba's bird (the one that looked like a crow but had the head of Yubaba.)

"Well hello there!" Sen smiled. The bird looked at her for a long time then glanced over at the door way that Yubaba had disappeared through. It then bent down snatched up a sweet roll and flew off; all in one motion.

Soon after that Yubaba reappeared a little out of breath. "I apologize for that….my son…"

"You don't have to explain" she answered yawning.

"Oh you must be tired! It's almost dawn after all!" she clapped her hands as the door opened and Haku stepped into the room. "Haku take madam to her sleeping quarters please. She needs her rest!"

"Yes Yubaba" he bowed then slowly turned. "This way" Sen stood and stepped towards the door. The chair disappeared as Sen reached the door. She followed Haku in silence then at once they both began to speck at once.

"Oh I am sorry…please, what did you say?" Sen asked slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Oh….it can wait…" Haku replied in a slightly out-of-character tone.

"No please…..what was it?"

"Oh…" Haku began to turn a shade of violet red as he carefully selected his words. Sen thought this was cute as a giggle escaped from her lips. Haku looked at her a little surprised then calmed his face and looked down the slightly lit hallway ahead.

"I was wondering madam spirit…would it be too much to ask……um…"

'_He's stalling….tell him who you are NOW! Before you get hurt!_' said the little voice inside Sen. "Um….your stalling master Haku" she said ignoring the little voice.

"Oh I apologize!" Haku bowed low. Sen placed her hand below his chin and raised his head gently.

"Please don't apologize….for I do not deserve it….after all I am only an h-"'TELL_ HIM DAMNIT!_'

"Please what were you saying?" she looked away and slowly walked down the hall. '_I can not! I must not! Haku would hate me for sure if he found out who I truly am! Besides even though I still love him….he loves another._'

As she thought to herself a blue pearl fell to the floor and rolled over to Haku's foot. "Oh…" he muttered as he picked it up gently and held it in his hand carefully. As if it was a piece of priceless crystal.

"Keep it" she said not turning to see his face.

"Thank you great spi-"

"DON'T!"

Haku looked startled as Sen quickly turned.

"Please don't call me that. My name is…" she thought as one name came to mind. "….Chi…..ro.....Chiro! My name is Chiro…." Haku had a look about his face that showed he was making a mental note never to forget.

"I will never make that mistake again…..madam Chiro….shall we continue?" he asked as he continued to walk down to her quarters.

A few moments later 'Chiro' gathered up enough nerve to ask. "Um… master Haku? …When I had stepped into that elevator you said something; what was it? I could not hear you."

Haku's body tensed as he thought "Oh…I was just thinking that Yubaba would be worrying about where you were…that's all."

"Your lying.....you said something about that Chihiro girl…didn't you?"

Haku tensed even more but did not answer. She was growing tired of this little game and very irritably she demanded "What the **hell** did you say….Kohaku! And don't give me that shocked look! I know of you! You're the spirit of the Kohaku River! Your river was filled in and there are apartments there now. THAT'S why you remain here after all that shit Yubaba put you through! You have no where else to go!" She drew a breath and started to continue but stopped when she saw Haku's hurt face.

She sighed and looked of and added"….I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell…it's just…." Her voice trailed of as her eyes began to blur.

'_It's just I hate to see you like this…I love you to much to see you like this…your not the Haku I know! You're her Haku…no longer mine…Oh God why did I come here?_' She thought to herself as a mirror (that only she could see) appeared in front of her and hovered there. It then proceeded to show her the past five years…how she couldn't sleep, eat, or do ANYTHING without thinking about him.

When it was finished it vanished. 'Chiro' looked down at the five new pearls on the ground. She looked to her left and saw two servants greedily eyeing her tears.

"Have them….I have no need for them." The servants raced over and snatched them up, one had two and the other three.

"Here" 'Chiro' said as she handed one pearl from her bag to the servant with only two. She passed them…and Haku as she went down the hall. Haku soon ran to her side.

"What did you say for real? When I was in the elevator?" 'Chiro' asked looking forward.

Haku looked down then muttered so quietly 'Chiro' hardly could her him.

"I said…"

* * *

**A/N (part 2):** Mwahahahahaha! Yes I'm evil! Leaving off at a dramatic part! Mwahahahahaha! But seriously now… I hope you liked this chapter! Haku was soo out of character! ; but I must admit that in the next chapter Haku will (yet again) come out of character and ramble! shock hehe anyways thanks to all the people that read this! You are truly my motivation! Bows and I thank ye! JA! 


	5. Haku rambles

**Aftermath (five years later...)**

**A fanfic about Spirited Away**

**Written by: ZimXGir**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spirited Away...although I do own Pernaki and Yuiki. X3

**A/n: **Well you guys must be very edger to find out what Haku meant. Will he confess his love? Or will he...

Day dream mode

"Chiro I love you! Marry me!" Haku said as he draws her into his arms and deeply and passionately kisses her...

end day dream mode

Lol...no that's not it; but it's fun to dream huh? Well if I say anymore then you'll find me and kill me because of the extra long author notes...hehehe.

Random reader: growls and grabs a torch and pitchfork

Your loving auther/narrator: O.O; U-um...here's the next chapter! ;

**Chapter five: In which the plot thickens**

Haku looked down and muttered something so quietly that Chiro could hardly hear him.

"I said... Chihiro...it's been five years now...but yet I wonder if you still love me...or do you love another?...Has your love stayed in this world and has not traveled with you to your own world? I have this feeling... that my love for you is still here in my heart. But now Yuiki has come into my life; I love her as well. I feel my love for you is diminishing little by little... and my love for Yuiki is growing stronger and stronger." Haku blushed a deep crimson as he watched the ground shuffling his feet.

Chiro was speechless her face had grown paler with every word he spoke.

She soon found her voice and asked, "W-why did you think of this when speaking to me?" Her face, still pale, searched his face looking for a hint that he was joking...but sadly found none.

"When you said that outburst your eyes changed...they became hurt...and for a second... I thought I could see Chihiro... Sen...in your eyes crying. Forgive me Madame Chiro... I did not intend to leave a burden on you." he bowed then stopped walking and opened a random door inside was a large canopy bed, dresser, and a few other pieces of furniture.

"Well here is your room madam" Haku stated as he stepped inside and turned the lights on. "I hope everything's to your liking."

Chiro walked in the room and looked around. "Well EVERYTHINGS not to my liking not to my liking at all!" she muttered under her breath as she made her way over to the bed and sat on the end playing with the pull string on the purse that was given to her.

Haku turned and faced her "What was that? I missed it."

"Oh nothing! It's a wonderful room!" Chiro said with a fake smile upon her face.

Haku nodded and turned to the window and watched as Yubaba turned into a crow and flew off.

"Madam Chiro? May I ask you something?" he still faced the window but Chiro knew his face had a look of being troubled upon it.

"Yes master Haku?"

Haku drew in a deep breath as if he was breathing in courage.

'_Why is he so nervous around me? If I was... if I looked like my true self maybe he wouldn't be so nervous...Maybe...maybe I should probably tell him!'_

"I was wondering something...if it's not to much to ask...that is..."

"Master Haku your stalling, what is it?" she asked giggling thinking '_he's so cute when he's nervous!'_

Haku turned quickly and took two steps towards her then stopped "I was wondering... actually Yuiki was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing... that is if you would LIKE to..."

She was getting a little annoyed now and snapped at him "What IS it?"

"Would you be willing to be our spirit of good fortune at our wedding?" Haku blurted out with his eyes closed, as if he was readying him self for the slap across the face that he would get from his mother when he did something bad. '_There I said it! Yuiki will be please!'_ he thought to himself.

"Chiro was shocked...but hid her feelings. "I am sorry master Haku..."

Haku's face drained of all color, he wasn't expecting her to say no.

Chiro noticed his expression but went on with out a hesitation. " ...But I have not been to a spirits wedding before. So I am afraid that I do not know what the spirit of good fortune does. After all I HAVE dwelled in a humans body and world for a little over two thousand years! So you see I do not know what you are asking me."

Haku's color returned to his face as he exhaled a reliving sigh. "Oh the spirit of good fortune stands between the bride and groom and holds out his hands, palms up, as the bride and groom place their hands on the spirits palms, facing each other. Then when the 'I do's are said a special trick...it's hard to describe but I shall try..." he thought for a moment selecting his words carefully before continuing.

"The spirit of good fortune chants something...but only THAT spirit can chant it for it wont work for any other spirit...then as he chants the bride and groom hover as a colorful bubble appears around them. They then hold hands facing one another as the spirit of good fortune closes his eyes and raises his hands to the couple. The couple hugs and lets go of the spirits hands... the bubble is still around them... they then kiss then as their lips pull apart... POP! The bubble bursts and they disappear as twenty flocks of love birds fly up into he sky." He smiled and looked down at the ground and blushed a little.

"Please will you be our spirit... Chiro?"

Haku looked over at Chiro who had been sitting on the bed. "Oh" he whispered as he saw that she had fallen asleep.

"She must be exhausted!" Haku then proceeded to lay her properly down on her bed and covered her up.

"Mmmmm..." came Chiro's response to his kindness. Though she was asleep. She had heard everything he had said. But instead of imagining Yuiki and she saw her self kissing him. Oh how she longed for the day that they would finally kiss.

_She gazed lovingly into his eyes as she heard her beloved Haku say, "I do!" Nothing else mattered right then. Haku and her were finally together. Her heart melted as he drew her close...but before their lips met for the first time Haku muttered "I love you."_

"I love you too..."Haku looked down at the sleeping Chiro and was beat re4d and shocked.

E-excuse me?" he didn't know what to say.

Chiro smiled then repeated "I love you H..." she then turned her back to him and mumbled then rest of the name.

Haku couldn't believe it; he walked backwards slowly, not knowing what to do.

"Haku THERE you are!" came a peppy heart warming voice from the doorway.

Haku turned and saw it was Yuiki. "Oh...Yuiki... um... I can explain!" he told her growing redder (that is if it was possible.)

Yuiki just laughed and walked into the room and placed a hand on his cheek. She smiled and told him "No you don't have to explain honey!"

"I-I don't?"

"No silly! I know you were just following Yubaba's orders!"

"O-orders..."he thought then added "...yes of coarse! Her orders!"

Yuiki smiled as the sun spilled into the room. "It's dawn... we should be in bed!" She smiled as Haku's face turned a little redder. (By this time it was a shade of violet.) Yuiki then kissed Haku on the cheek.

"I love you Haku! Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Then say it!" she said smiling.

Haku cleared hi throat then said, "I love you."

"Always and forever?" Yuiki said as she tilted her head to the side a little looking cuter then ever.

Haku slightly laughed "Always..." he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "...and f-forever." He then proceeded to kiss her cheek but Chihiro's face popped into his head.

He pulled back and held his head. "Haku what's wrong?" Yuiki asked worried.

"It's nothing" he smiled. "We should go and let Ch- madam sleep."

"Night" Haku said as Yuiki stepped out of the room and headed down to the servants sleeping quarters.

Haku then turned and looked at Chiro. Not knowing why he smiled lovingly at her. He turned quickly and stared at the door his hand covering his mouth. '_What is this feeling I'm having? '_He asked himself '_It's as if my body is YERNING to kiss her!_' He walked out of her room pondering this and closed the door behind him and headed down the room away from the servants quarters.

When Chiro heard the door close with a click she sat up and looked over at the door as pearls fell onto the quilt. She laved back down and put her back to the door. She fell silently to sleep a pearl softly rolling off her pillow every once in awhile.

**A/N (part two):** Wow Haku is (once again) out-of-character! ; I MUST admit it's quit fun! But any who...I'm guessing a lot of you didn't like the whole "Haku wants to kiss Yuiki...blah blah blah" thing right? ; Now before you take your wrath out on me...please let me say...er type this...HAKU NEVER EVER KISSED YUIKI BEFORE! Every time he is about to CHIHIRO pops into his head! Aw cute huh? bows I apologize to you all for taking a long time to update starts bawling I HAVE RUN OUT OF IDEAS!sniffles but I shall once again go and talk to my two muses (Kaitlin and Kelli) and get some more ideas! Oh and if you would like to hint at an idea GO FOR IT! Thanks to all my readers... you guys truly have a lot of patients! ; I shall go start on the next chappi at once! Runs off and dives at notepad and then scribbles frantically BAI!


	6. Squeaking blue sparks

**Aftermath (five years later...)**

**A fanfic about Spirited Away**

**Written by: ZimXGir**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spirited Away...although I do own Pernaki and Yuiki. X3

**A/n: **Surprisingly enough…my computer was murdered (I blame all the downloads my brother has…err…had) and that's why the last chapter and this one has taken awhile to update. ; Well THAT and being assigned nine projects all at once and all due at the same time had had a lot to do with it too. But back to the news of my computer being killed…we grieved and had a funeral (and took it to get fixed) so now -crakes knuckles- I locked myself in my room and frantically typed this up for ya'll! So please enjoy!

(EXTRA FYI) To my dearest Moriquessir: Well 'Chiro' has this atmosphere around her that makes people around her feel as happy as her…so techniquly I broke no rule. Wink

* * *

**Chapter Six:** In which Haku dreams 

It was almost noon as Haku lay silently in his bedroll. He slept in the same room as Yubaba's son; for her son would get nightmares and would wake up crying and find his mother wasn't there; so Haku slept in the nursery to comfort him if necessary.

Haku stirred as his eyes fluttered open and he sat up, his eyelids still held down with sleep.

"…" He opened his eyes and looked sleepily over at the mountain of pillows that concealed Yubaba's son. He then proceeded to yawn.

The mountain of pillows rose and fell with every breath taken. Haku crawled out of his bedroll and sleepily made his way over to the pillows.

Grabbed a blue and yellow one and picked it up to reveal Boh's face. Haku looked down at him and then put the pillow back in its exact spot. As he made his way back to his bedroll he mumbled…

"Well I did my job."

He then crawled back into his bedroll and went back into the position he was in before he moved. Smiling his heavy eyelids dropped as he began to dream…

_ Haku walked towards the river as he noticed a little girl doubled over, rocking back and forth, muttering to herself, disappearing slowly. She was hidden in the shadows behind the building that greeted the visiting spirited as they made their way off of the ferry and towards the bathhouse._

_ He said giving her a berry to eat so she wouldn't depart from the spirit world in such an ugly manner._

_ Suddenly it was five years later and the girl was no longer ten. She had longer hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail._

_ She had a different look, denim skirt with a white spaghetti shirt and white flip-flops. But he could tell it was…_

_ "Chihiro!" Haku cried out as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight._

_ "Haku!" she said as she buried her face into his shoulder and wept deeply. His shirt soaking up every tear that fell._

_ Chihiro lifted her head and peered into Haku's eyes._

_ "I thought you had forgotten about me!"_

_ Haku slightly chuckled as he wiped her eye with his thumb so no tear remained._

_ "I shall never forget about you!"_

_ Chihiro smiled at this through her tears as she began to disappear._

_ "NO CHIHIRO!" Haku yelled as he tried to find something for her to eat._

_ "Chihiro hang on!" he said as he dived at a berry bush…crying._

_ "Here!" he said as he pushed a berry into her mouth. Tears still falling as he watched her chew then swallow. Haku grabbed her and held her close to him._

_ "Chihiro please don't leave me…not again! Not like this!" He blinked the lingering tears out of his eyes as he watched painfully as his beloved Chihiro disappeared forever._

"NNNOOO!" Haku yelled as he shot up in his bedroll. Sweat dripping from every pore on his body.

He then glanced around, but he could not shake the dream out of his head. After a few seconds he doubled over shaking vigorously. Attempting to rid himself of the dream.

"W-what is wrong master Ha- (yawn)-ku?" came a voice.

"Chi-Chihiro…" Haku said threw clenched hands over his face.

Boh blinked as he made his way through his pillows. Seeing Haku's expression for the first time. He did not know what to so. Cautiously he stood and walked over to Haku then sat with a slight boom to Haku's right side, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Haku, realizing that his boss' son was comforting him, soon pulled himself together.

Boh then smiled and said, "Was it a bad dream?"

With out looking at him, Haku proceeded to tell his dream.

"…Then she just disappeared altogether! I couldn't do anything to save her!" he looked up and found that his comforter NOW needed to be comforted.

For huge tears strolled down his face. Haku smiled and patted Boh's hand comfortingly.

…………

Yuiki snuggled up to her pillow as a soft snore escaped from her lips.

A small blue spark flew into the room and found its way over to Yuiki; squeaking it woke her.

She opened her eyes sleep overflowing in them. "Huh? Wha'? Who 'der?" she yawned and attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes as the blue spark grew larger then smaller as it told Yuiki of Haku's dream.

"What!" Yuiki exclaimed then clasped a hand over her mouth as Lin stirred next to her.

The blue spark finished its statement and grew silent as anger brewed in Yuiki's eyes.

"This isn't how things are supposed to be! He's supposed to NOT love her anymore! I'll just have to try harder!" with that she rose from her bedroll and followed the blue spark out of the room.

Lin sat up at once, hearing the sliding door shut, and glared.

"I must warn Sen!" she muttered as she rose and carefully made her way out of the room. Then hurried upstairs to 'Chiro's' room.

…………

Yuiki placed her back to the wall and cautiously peered around the corner. Seeing no one she closed her eyes and walked down the deserted hallway until she got to Yubaba's main door.

Sweetly and with a smile brightening her face, she softly knocked on the door next to the golden knocker that resembled Yubaba's face ad hair.

"Yubaba? I couldn't sleep, so I came to see if you wanted some tea? Hmmmm?"

She waited for a few minutes then quietly opened the door. Smiling greatly she stuck her head in and said sweetly "Yubaba?"

After a few seconds she frowned and swung the door wide open. Waving her hand to make it stop before it hit the wall.

"Come on" Yuiki said over her shoulder at the blue spark.

Obediently it followed her, as she quickly made her way down the hall only stopping when the halls intersected. She would think then slightly nodded as she figured out which way she needed to go.

She snickered when she turned down a hallway with mirrors lining one wall, passing a private bathing room; she smiled as she found the opening doorway that was the threshold to the nursery.

Yuiki slipped into the room, and hid behind the reddish couch that dwelled there, before she was noticed. The blue spark followed and rested on her shoulder as they both listened to the on going conversation.

"Master Haku?"

"Yes?" Haku said as he fought back a yawn.

"What do you think your dream means? Will Sen truly disappear?" Boh said with a look of concern mixed in with worry haunting his face.

Haku lowered his head as he raised his knees to his chest and hugged them. He thought, sighed and closed his eyes as he replied.

"I really don't know" he then half way opened his eyes and rested his cheek in his knees, not facing Boh.

"I really don't know" Haku said just above a whisper as he starred at the colorfully painted wall.

Boh sighed and starred down at his friend. "If you wish you can go and see Sen!"

Yuiki stood up and opened her mouth to protest then remembered her position and quickly sat back down just as Haku looked up.

"You might be right!" Haku said with a smile. He stood and patted Boh's shoulder.

"I'll go see her! It's almost half past one…" he looked down and thought then rose his gaze back up to Boh's face. "…She should still be in school!" Haku said as he transformed into a beautiful white dragon with torques hair. He flew out of the nursery with a WOOSH and out of Yubaba's open window.

"TELL SEN I SAID HELLO!" Boh called after the dragon while he waved.

…………

Meanwhile…

Out of breath, Lin raced down the last hallway and slid to a stop outside of a door with a small scroll with Japanese characters on it spelling out '_**Spirit of the Clouds**_'.

Lin gasped for air as she gingerly knocked on the door and opened it, slipping in. She softly rushed over the four-poster bed.

"Sen! Sen!" Lin said slightly shaking her.

"Mmmmm…mom just five more minutes." Came Sen's voice through the covers and she covers moved then settled down indicating that Sen had turned over.

Lin blinked the shook Sen hard one last time "Sen get your ass up!"

Sen sat up but her eyes were still shut. "Ok, ok! I'm up, I'm up!" she stood and walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Lin just stood there curious about what Sen was doing.

Sleepily Sen opened her eyes "Wha'? Where's my uniform?"

"Sen!" Lin said with her arms crossed and a small sweat drop falling down her face. "You goof ball!"

Sen turned, and with great question in her eyes, said "Lin? Is it night already?"

"No its still around noon…Yuiki's up to something! I came to warn you!"

"What?" she asked, her hands still in the drawer absentmindedly still trying to find her uniform.

"Yeah, here's what happened…"

Sen listened with great interest keeping her comments to herself.

" – And that's when I knocked…what are you going to do?"

Sen thought then replied, her hands now at her sides, "I'm going to burst her little blue perky bubble!" she balled her left fist and hit her right palm.

* * *

**A/N (part two):** Well this was a very interesting chapter. I couldn't remember Yubaba's sons name so I watched _Spirited Away_ about ten times. Eight times in English, and two times in Japanese with English subtitles. And the dubbed version laves at lot of cool names and verbal expressions out and it also leave a lot of cool facts out. Like the bathhouse can host 8,000,000,000 spirit gods. After watching the movie and the extra DVD I have greater respect for Miyazaki-san and all the animators that work with him. I recommend to all of you that are obsessed with Miyazaki-san's work to watch the extra DVD it's awesome. Ah! Sorry my attention span is going I guess. ; Anyways, I have found out that Yubaba's sons name is Boh and that he in fact calls her 'Baba' not "mommy" Wow longest chapter (so far) with the longest auther notes…; hehehe Ok I'm going to stop rambling now.

Random reader: THANK GAWD!

Your loving auther: frowns and sniffles that's cold


	7. pink clouds

**Aftermath (five years later...)**

**A fanfic about Spirited Away**

**Written by: ZimXGir**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spirited Away...although I do own Pernaki and Yuiki. X3

**A/n: **Since the last chapters a/n was long…here's a present…no a/n!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** In which Haku goes on a field trip

A white dragon flew over the human world heading towards the nearby school, where Chihiro went.

Funny enough there was a policeman outside the front gate. His lights were flashing but no siren could be heard.

'_What the?_' Haku thought as he landed behind an abandoned warehouse.

Seconds later, a human seventeen years old boy ran around the corner. He had on a unique looking high servants costume. The kind that you would only find in Japanese history books.

The teen ran towards the school and up to a group of four girls in school uniforms.

The girls giggled and blushed as the handsome boy said "I'm looking for a fifteen years old girl…she has brown hair…should be about this tall…" he held up his hand to just a few inches below his own height.

"…And she always has her hair pulled up into a ponytail…her names Chihiro…do you know her?"

One of the shortest girls faced the other three and asked "Isn't that the girl who went missing last night?"

"Missing?" Haku said with disbelief.

The tallest girl nodded then pointed over at the policeman. "That's why their here. Her parents hoped that she woke up really early and came here…but no luck so far."

Haku took a step back and slowly shook his head "N-no! This CAN'T be!"

Not caring that he was being rude, he turned and started to run towards the hill that led to the pathway that marked the way to the Spirit World.

As Haku quickly turned the corner onto the pebble dirt path, he slid and almost landed on the little stone shrines.

"Per-Pernaki!" Haku exclaimed resting his hand on his knees while standing trying to catch his breath from the very long run.

Pernaki stumbled out in a sleeping robe rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he hugged a tiny blue teddy bear.

"Who? What? Who in their RIGHT mind would wake a spirit befo- Master Haku!" he exclaimed with a low bow.

"What a pleasure it is to-"

"Cut the crap Pernaki! We have a HUGE problem!"

"What about?"

"Chihiro" Haku then proceeded to tell all that he had seen and done since his dream.

"Y-you mean she did not return?"

"Return?" Haku lifted the small spirit by his color and glared. "What do you mean?"

Pernaki gulped and then replied, "U-um…she kindda left to go see you last night."

"And you didn't STOP HER?"

A sweat drop trailed down Pernaki's face and he admitted, not to convincingly though, "I tri-tired!"

Haku then put Pernaki down and thought, out loud, "Gaud…And I had left last night. She must have come after I left."

Pernaki just stood there playing with his teddy bears right ear.

Haku, looking down at Pernaki, said with no emotion in his voice "what?"

Pernaki lowered his head a little.

"What?" Haku said a little demanding.

Half cowering Pernaki said "she left a half hour before you came!"

"What!" Haku couldn't understand how he didn't notice her unless…

Haku's eyes grew wider as he jolted down the path stumbling as he got to his full speed.

Pernaki, who was left standing there with a 'What the fk!' expression on his face, shrugged and went back inside mumbling.

Haku had entered the hallway that led to the 'train station' as he began to decrees his speed.

He softly gasped for air as his eyes darted around…

'_She can't be…_' he thought as he ran out of the station and into the peaceful meadow his eyes and ears straining to catch any clue to where Chihiro was.

"…" Haku searched long and hard with every search hi mind made its way back to the bathhouse.

"Maybe she remembered!" he said as he ran back to the bathhouse.

As he crossed over the bridge he stopped abruptly and sniffed the air for any sign of a human sent.

To Haku's dismay there was none. "Oh shit!" he said as he thought of the pigpen.

Haku headed that way to see if any new 'residents' had made their way over there.

…………

Chihiro looked over at the window "…"

"What is it?" Lin asked looking towards the window trying to see what caught Chihiro's attention.

"…"

"Sen?" Lin walked up to her cautiously and placed a hand on Sen's shoulder.

Sen turned and smiled at Lin. "Oh sorry Lin…I just got a strange feeling…that's all!"

"Maybe…" Lin started but then decided to not say what was on her mind.

"What?" Sen looked at her with interest in her eyes.

"Well maybe it's a cloud spirit power" Lin said finishing her thought.

Sen looked down at her outfit and then back out the window.

Her eyes flashed as a vision of Haku scrambling to the pigpen flashed before her eyes. She opened her eyes wide as the vision finished.

"Lin!" Sen called as she turned and grabbed Lin's arms. "Hurry!"

"What is it?" Lin asked as a sweat drop slid down the side of her face.

"Its Haku!" Sen said with concern.

"Haku?" Lin was now confused. "What's wrong with him? And…and how do you know?"

Sen made her way over to the window; opened it and sat on the window seal with her legs dangling out of the window.

"He's upset about something and is frantically running towards the pigpen. And…its like it just jumped into my mind!"

"Sen…what are you doing?" Lin had just noticed what Sen was about to do.

"This is the quickest way down!"

Lin's face went a little pale as she stepped up behind Sen. "S-Sen you're…your not going to jump are you? Sen?"

Without looking at Lin she said "Don't worry I have a feeling that everything's going to be alright."

Lin felt uneasy, but didn't say a word.

Sen slid till she was sitting on only two inches of the window seal. She was nervous but she went with her gut feeling and jumped.

Lin gasped as she ran to the window and looked down expecting to see the mangled body of her friend, Sen.

"Hahaha…who are you looking for?" Sen laughed as she sat on a pink cloud with her legs swaying back and forth. She sat there smiling widely laughing happily leaning over to see Lin. She rested her hands on her knees and her baby blue purse sat on the cloud beside her.

Lin placed a hand over her heart and closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Her face still a bit pale from the scare.

"I'm going to see what's wrong with Haku…you can go back to bed if you like."

Lin's hair was a slight mess as she ran her hand through it. Which didn't make it any better. "Y-yeah…you're probably right."

Sen didn't know how but she flew the cloud over to the window and stretched out her hand. "Hey if you want…I'll give you a lift!"

Lin looked at her as if she was insane and just walked out of the room as she said "I'll stick to the elevators if you don't mind!"

Sen laughed as she watched Lin close the door then she made her way over to the pigpen. Not flying to fast so she could enjoy the slight breeze as it blew by.

…………

Haku stumbled as he made his way into the pigpen.

He was slightly out of breath so he drew in deep breaths full of the smell of hay and unclean pig.

"Oink!" came a piglets cry.

Haku's face turned white as he stepped over to the young pig "Ch-Chihir-ro?"

The piglet oinked again happily.

'_Yay! Someone's here to feed me and play with me!_' thought the piglet as Haku dropped to his knees.

* * *

**A/n (part two):** Well this ending was kindda…oh what's the word? Bazaar! Anyhow…I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I had a blast writing it!) I'm so-o glad that I got to upload so quickly! I don't know how fast chapter eight will be up (having trouble with what direction I want to go in) but I promise it will be up by next week! Promise! 


	8. pig talk

**Aftermath (5 yrs later…)**

**A Spirited Away fanfic**

By: ZimXGir 

**Chapter Eight:** In which Haku specks pig

**A/N:** CONGRATS! It has been one year and two days since I started posting my fic. I am so happy that all of you care about this fic (or is it just that you got bored one day and started reading and you can't stop!) lol Well I am happy that you guys have put up with me and my suicidal computers…I know I have puts you guys through so much shit and I apologies. Hey maybe for X-mas I'll get an actual WORKING computer! –Cough, cough-. Any ways –bows- thanks for reading and now here's the long awaited chapter eight.

……

Chapter Eight: In which Haku specks pig 

Haku had just stumbled into the pigpen and was leaning against the railing watching the pigs and gasping for air.

As the pigs randomly grunted, Haku's eyes laid upon a single piglet.

"Ch-Chihiro?" he asked a little unwilling to ask.

The piglet looked up at him and closed its eyes and smiled big.

"Oink!" came her reply; for the piglet was in fact female.

The stunned Haku just stood there dumbfounded.

A single sweat drop slide down the piglets face.

'_Why is he just standing there? Isn't he here to feed me or play with me?'_ thought the young pig as she waked over to the statue that was Haku.

"Oink?"

Haku felt like fainting bout fought off the urge.

"Y-you came back I see!" he said after awhile. He was trying to treat her like she was normal.

"Oink?" the piglet replied. '_What the hell is he talking about? I just want to be fed damn it!'_ whined the little piglets thoughts.

He had no idea hat to do. "S-so…Chihiro… what have you been up to?"

"OINKITY OINK OINK OINK!" the piglet said frustratedly. Which translates into:

"I'VE BEEN STANDING HERE WAITING FOR YOU TO FEED ME DUMBASS!"

Haku by this time was about to give up talking to 'Chihiro'. When a burst of warm air came into the pen area.

"Oink!" cried the pigs in surprise.

"Sorry!" came a sweet apologetic voice. "I'm still learning how to stop."

Haku turned and found that the voice belonged to none other then Chiro herself.

"Oh…Madam Chiro! What, may I ask, are you doing here?" Haku said as he stepped in front of the hungry 'Chihiro' piglet.

"OINK!" the piglet said in protest.

"Teehee" Chiro giggled at the piglet's outburst. She walked up to a bag labeled 'FOOD' then she grabbed a small handful and bent down so that the piglet could have a snack.

"U-um…" Haku said trying to think of a good excuse could be.

"She's not who your looking for."

"What?" Haku asked a little surprised and confused.

"This is not Chihiro."

"Oh" murmured Haku a little embarrassed.

"Oink!" the piglet said happily as she licked her lips.

(Translation: "Thanks")

Chiro muttered a 'Your welcome' before standing and facing Haku.

"How did you know I was here?" Haku asked.

Chiro answered "a vision".

"…?"

"Er…never mind." Chiro said as she slightly blushed then turned as her eyes changed back to her 'human eyes' for a slit second.

Haku nodded and took Chiro by the arm, which surprised her, and led her outside. They did not speck until they got back to the bridge where they found Yuiki waiting for them.

"Yuiki" Haku said in surprise as he quickly dropped his hand to his side and acting as if his mother just caught him making out with his girlfriend.

"Haku…Madam." Yuiki replied bowing when she saw Chiro.

Chirp glared but forced a smile on her face as she caught Haku's eye. Haku then gave her a puzzled look.

"Madam" Yuiki said as she straightened up. "Why are out here?…..If I may be so bold." Yuiki quickly added.

"She was-"

"Master Haku was giving me a tour of the grounds for I could not sleep well." Chiro answered quickly. '_Ten point for me for thinking quickly on my feet'_ she thought.

Haku just slightly nodded as Yuiki looked his way. Possibly trying to catch 'Madam Spirit of the Clouds' in a lie.

Chiro smiled and turned to Haku, grabbing his arm and whispered into his ear "Your Chihiro is safe…but she is not a piglet nor a lump of coal…there will be no use in confronting Yubaba about this. OH…" she caught sight of what appeared to be No-Face. But the figure was there then vanished so she didn't dwell on it for long.

"Where is she?" Haku asked with a slightly hidden scared look on his face.

Chiro was brought back to the moment and answered with a smile "Chihiro is a smart girl… she wont be found until she NEEDS to be seen."

'_What the hell is that? –until she needs to be seen- what kind of bullshit is that?_' said the little voice in the back of her head.

Mentally Chiro slapped the voices face.

"Uh-"Haku had a very confused look on his face. You could tell he yearned to say something but didn't get the chance, for Yuiki came up and grabbed his free arm and softly tugged as she softly glared at Chiro.

"Come on Haku sweetie. WE need to get back to bed!"

With that last comment Chiro glared at Yuiki and mentally stabbed her with a rusty old butcher knife. Dropping Haku's arm she said to Haku though she was glairing at Yuiki "Remember Master Haku…if you wish to find the answers….cast your eyes upon the clouds!"

And with that, clouds appeared around her feet and quickly floated her up to her window.

Yuiki glared, more revealing this time, as Chiro flew into an open window.

"Haku you shouldn't be doing things like showing a….um….mighty spirit around at day!" Yuiki said spiting out the word 'mighty' as if it left a bad taste in her mouth or something.

Haku looked at the window where Chiro had gone into the at Yuiki. "Why did you have to say THAT!"

Yuiki looked a little taken aback "because a spirit of her status shouldn't be staying up until night falls again! It's just-"

"No not that! You said 'WE have to get back to bed!'" Haku slightly blushed thinking what Chiro must have thought.

"OH….um…." now it was Yuiki's turn to blush.

"You made it sound as if….that we were…..that we are…"

"Sleeping together?"

Both Haku and Yuiki turned and saw Kamagi standing there.

Yuiki slightly scowled and said "WHAT are you dong up so late…..boiler man?"

Haku softly nudged Yuiki to make her hold her tongue.

Kamagi looked from Haku to Yuiki then back to Haku. "Since the Spirit of the Clouds has finally returned…I thought I would try to go out and find a certain special herb for her bath."

"She needs a certain herb?" Yuiki asked a little to interested.

Haku glanced at Yuiki then nodded "Oh, of course…like how Master Kasuga-sama; the Radish Spirit; takes deluxe sulfur soaks?"

Kamagi nodded "Yes, it's a very complicated formula. I'm not even sure then Forman even has a tag for it…" he scratched his head and gusted his glassed as he thought out loud "I mean it has been awhile since anyone last saw her."

Yuiki rolled her eyes.

"Hmmmm?" Kamagi said as he watched her.

Yuiki looked away from him quickly.

"Uh…?" Haku was confused but didn't ask what was going on.

"Well….boiler man….Haku and I shall retire….good day." Yuiki said pleasantly as she quickly bowed slightly and she and Haku went inside.

Kamagi looked over his shoulder as he watched them go.

"Now" he sighed and made his way across the bridge, turning left walking down the road of restraints taking the first right then headed towards the river.

He slightly frowned when he tried to cross the river in his normal form but couldn't for their seemed to be a barrier.

"Damn witch" he muttered thinking of Yubaba.

Muttering he transformed himself into an older human man with gray hair, tan wrinkled skin, his black long sleeve shirt and green pants were the same but fit his human body. He then crossed the river sniggering. "Ha! Loophole!" he then made his way across the meadow and through the station.

When he got to the other side he snapped his fingers and a bike appeared. He got on the bike and road down the path. Humming as he went.

…

Chiro landed in her room and fell on to her bed falling asleep before she hit the pillow for using new powers took a lot out of a person….err….spirit.

……

**A/N (part2):** Well….Kamagi's getting the herbs….well I dunno if he really DOES or if ….in the great words of Lin….."that's frog work". Lol I hope you liked this chapter. I must say…it was the hardest one to come up with. ; Anyways….till next time- Good Bye! (I have .Hack/ on the brain today.)


	9. haku leads

**Aftermath (Five years later…)**

**A fanfic about Spirited Away**

**Written by: ZimXGir**

**Chapter Nine:** In Which the Bath's Run Dry

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Spirited Away although I do own Pernaki and Yuiki

**A/N:** Well its official…I love you guys! starry eyed I'm glad you all like this fic! SO much that you have put up with me enough to stay with me through all of the "me-dieingness-of-doooooomness". -- You shall all love to know that I have FINALLY gotten a computer that works and I can finally update all the chapters that I have written in my away ness. grin Well I'd better get this a/n done with so I don't get hit with an evil muffin! Ha-ha

**Chapter 9:** In Which the Bath's Run Dry

The sun was teasing the horizon as it went down.

The lamps were beginning to be lit as Kamaji made his way back over the river as it grew into a lake.

"Just in time" he muttered as his form went back to normal as he hurried to the bridge the making his way down to the boiler room. In his hand a small wooden box with a single Japanese character on the top in faded silver ink on a dark brown furnished wood:

"CLOUDS"

…

Chiro yawned and stretched as she woke and observed her surroundings remembering what had gone on in the pig pen and at the bridge with Haku.

She blushed as she got out of bed and went to the mirror to look herself over.

'_Wow I'm surprised that I had fooled Yubaba last night. I was sure she'd see right through me!' _Chiro thought.

'She _almost did! Remember?' _said the little voice in the back of her head.

'_Yeah…but then that chair appeared out of nowhere and-_'

"Madam Spirit of the Clouds."

Chiro turned and saw Yubaba at her door. "Yubaba….what is it?" She was a little uneasy for Chiro knew that Yubaba NEVER went to wake a guest! EVER!

Yubaba bowed which made Chiro snicker inside.

"Madam Spirit o-"

"Call me Chiro" she said as she smiled.

"-Madam Chiro-sama… uh, my boiler man, Kamaji, has gone and found your special herbs. But we can not find your special bath token. I don't suspect that you mind…" Yubaba then cut herself short.

"I think I understand" said Chiro. "You would like me to conjure one up. Is that right?"

Yubaba just looked off a little ashamed.

Chiro giggled at Yubaba's reaction. But then without understanding her own actions, Chiro waved her hand and a little baby blue tag appeared with little white clouds that looked worn on it and in the middle was a deep dark purple crescent moon.

"There" Chiro said as she handed the tag to Yubaba. Both of them looking a little surprised at the tags appearance.

Apologetically Chiro said "I apologize for the color…I know your other bathing tags are red-"

"O-oh it is alright, Madam Chiro-sama" Yubaba said quickly. "I shall let Kamaji have this-"

"May I take it to him?" Chiro burst out then took a step back and blushed as her hand went to her lower lip. "I apologize…you see…Yubaba…I'm a bit curious about this boiler man; they say his herbal knowledge is great and his herbs are magical and special!"

Yubaba looked a little-no A LOT surprised, but said it was alright and that Haku would show her the way.

Chiro slightly bowed a '_thank you'_ as she took the bath token ands followed Yubaba out of her guest room and down to the bath house entrance where they found Haku talking to a female servant.

"Haku!" Yubaba called in an orderly voice.

Both Haku and the servant bowed low seeing Yubaba and Chiro coming their way.

As they rose Haku muttered something that sounded like "get back to work."

The servant bowed and left quickly dodging guests and other servants as she went.

"Yes Yubaba?" Haku asked looking from Yubaba to Chiro then back again.

"I want you to show Madam Chiro-sama to Kamaji's boiler room. She wishes to speak with him."

Haku nodded and then Yubaba left them to have a talk with the Forman.

"So…" Chiro started a little uneven.

"Uh- follow me please" Haku said quickly as he blushed and turned to go to the elevator but was caught by Chiro's hand, he turned to face her still a slight pink.

"Show me the way your Chihiro…or is it Sen? The way she went." She said as she noticed a few frog servants looking her way, eyeing her.

Haku nodded and made his way through the newly formed crowd to the outside garden. Opening the little white fence door, he held it opened for her then went through himself after her.

They did not speak all the way down the steps.

When they got to the boiler rooms door Chiro said "You can't stop worrying about her can you?"

Instead of looking surprised Haku just lowered his head and looked away.

"You needent worry! She's fine! Better the fine, she's great!" she said trying to raise his hopes. But failing as a look of hurt rose to the surface of Haku's face.

Hurt from not being there when Chihiro needed him the most. Hurt from never telling her about Yuiki. Hurt from the fact that he had broken his promise of meeting her again. Hurting because he never got the chance to tell Chihiro that he did...does…lo-

"Master Haku!"

Haku's train of thought was broken by Kamaji's, voice as he walked down the last few steps.

Now noticing Chihiro 'the cloud spirit' Kamaji said with a grin "Ah! And Se-"Haku looked up quickly at Kamaji as Chihiro looked at Kamaji with a panicked look upon her face.

"I-I m-mean Madam Spirit of the Clouds!"

Haku looked from Kamaji to Chihiro the back again. "What…who did you think Madam Chiro was?"

Kamaji shifted his weight as he thought.

"I thought she was Sen" which was true since Chiro IS Sen…but, of coarse, Haku couldn't know so 'Chiro' stepped in.

"I am flattered Master Kamaji!"

Both Kamaji and Haku looked at her with shock, as if they had completely forgotten that she was standing there.

"I-I have heard of this Sen. And I am very astonished that you would mistake me with such a brave, lovely girl. Me, a dusty old spirit that was stupid enough to get locked away in a human's body until they were reincarnated. But even then I was-"'Chiro' blinked and looked at the other two's faces.

Blushing she said "Sorry…what I mean to say was 'I am pleased to know that you mistook me for Sen." Chiro blushed a little deeper and lowered her head out of embarrassment by the fact that she got to INTO her role as _Spirit of the Clouds._

'_Idiot! Now Haku will KNOW that you're Sen NOT Chiro! I mean SERIOUSLY! Even your "name" gives it away; Chihiro-Chiro! Their basically the same thing!'_ The voice in the back of her head yelled at her.

Haku looked at her as if he was figuring something out. Shook his head and said "No I don't see it. She looks nothing like Sen."

The voice in Chihiro head just HAD to say '_ohh we have a genius on our hands here!'_

'_Oh, do shut up! No, one cares about you and your mouth! Please you're very irritating!'_

'_And who exactly are YOU?'_ the voice asked.

'_No one, that needs to make an appearance…just yet. We shall meet again!'_

"Madam?" Haku said seeing the confused look on her face. Chiro looked up at Haku then rested her hand on her temple and gazed down.

'_What the fuck?'_ the voice in the back of Chiro's head said irritatedly.

"Madam?" Kamaji asked with concern.

"Uh-"Chiro answered.

'_W-who are you?'_ Chiro thought a little scared.

'_Some bitchy voice…but don't worry…Hey! Your beloved is trying to get your attention.'_ Answered the voice that, whether wanted to or not, had to put its two cents in.

Chiro looked up wondering about the new voice. "I am sorry…I was just wondering something." She said a little shaky.

Kamaji looked worried and stepped forward, but then looked away and opened the boiler room door and held it open.

Silently as if they were told…Haku and Chiro walked into the boiler room with Kamaji behind them.

…

The door to Chiro's room opened and the light flooded in, in the fat beam was an outline of a person.

"She's up already I see. To bad…I wanted to speck with her."

The door closed as a little smirk appeared on the persons face.

**A/N (part two): **Well sorry guys that that was the shortest chapter so far. I just thought that that was a GREAT cliffy to leave you with! -- Here's a bit-o-history for you all…

I was terrified to put this on cuz I had a bad experience with a DBZ fanfic once…¬¬; I don't want to talk about it! But I guess you don't care about that! ; I'm glad I did finally suck up enough courage to post this. Cuz you see one day I hope to become an author.-.- But the only question is….is it my destiny? Sorry I have KH on the brain! Insert fan-girlly squealing here KH2 COMES OUT NEXT TUESDAY! Insert fan-girlly squealing here…again. BAI! waves


	10. attack

**Aftermath (Five years later…)**

**A fanfic about Spirited Away**

**Written by: ZimXGir**

**Chapter Ten: **In Which Things get "HOT"

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Spirited Away although I do own Pernaki and Yuiki

**A/N: **WOW! This fanfic has FINALLY made it to the double digits! Its kindda sad really…cuz you see, when I started this fic I was going to end it in Ch.10 with a HUGE cliffy and a "**To be Continued.**" And start on another fic that ties into this one, but from Haku's P.O.V. But then I thought that that might be boring so I decided to NOT t-b-c this one. You all think I'm weird now….don't you? But anyways…I'm pretty proud of myself with this beams cuz I never thought that I could write something like this and have more then 10 reviews! So I'm excited to write this and scared cuz I dunno if something I will write in a chapter will get some of ya'll to stop reading this. (; Sorry I guess I'm just a little self conscious.) So anyway I will let ya'll get ta readin'. . ; omg sorry guys…; I guess my Texas accent just can't stop butting into my writing! Promise non in the chappy!

**Chapter 10: **In Which Things get "HOT"

"Kamaji!" Yubaba's voice was heard as Kamaji looked towards some old herb containers and some old broken containers and some dishes filled with unknown things.

"Uh-oh" Kamaji muttered as he went towards the voice and rummaged through some things until he pulled out a little weird shaped skull that had a dull midnight blue tint to it. It looked like it had 'been around' and that it was from no animal or human that Chihiro had ever seen in real life or in a history book.

"Yes?" Kamaji asked as he held the skulls 'ear' near his mouth. Wrinkling his noise as a small cloud of dust blew from the skull with his every word.

"Why isn't there any water yet?" demanded Yubaba's voice as the mouth of the skull moved as if it was specking. As light clicking, from the skulls jaw, was heard.

Kamaji just calmly glanced over at the dangling bath tokens. Sighing he quietly cursed under his breath.

"What was that?" Yubaba's voice demanded.

"Right away Yubaba" Kamaji the put back the skull and turned to go towards his work table to do his job when he spotted Haku and Chihiro (Chiro) both starring at the place where the skull was placed back.

"What?" Kamaji asked as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his face.

Haku looked away and cleared his throat with his fist over his mouth. And Chihiro just blushed surprised and uncomfortably laughed and shook her hand in front of her face and said "n-nothing Kamaji!"

…

"Humph!" Yubaba said as she took her hand off the top of the skulls head and stood up to move her chair back magically to the desk covered in paperwork.

"What is it Madam?" came Yuiki's voice as Yubaba sat down once more and picked up her pen and began scribbling down on the top paper of the pile.

Yubaba looked up to see Yuiki in her doorway with a tray of tea and assorted sweets.

Calming her face Yubaba said "Nothing Yuiki…just having some trouble with the water."

Yuiki nodded she crossed the room and placed her tray on an empty spot on Yubaba's desk. She then proceeded to pour her employer a nice hot cup of tea.

"Yuiki…"

"Y-yes Madam?" Yuiki slightly jumped at her name. The stream of tea had jumped along with her and a few tea drops had fallen onto Yubaba's paperwork.

Yubaba was silent as she continued to write. Her eyes didn't even move from her writing to look where the tea droplets had fallen.

Yuiki's eyebrows moved together in a confused look. Relaxing then, she finished pouring the cup of tea and crossed back across the room again and was about to go out of the room when Yubaba cleared her throat.

Yuiki stopped dead in her tracks; as a little child would, realizing that they were about to get scolded for something that they have done.

"Yes?" Yuiki asked with her had on the door frame and looking back.

Yubaba stopped writing and looked up at Yuiki with a very serious look on her face. Looking into Yuiki's eyes she said with an even voice "watch yourself."

"E-excuse me madam?" Yuiki asked unevenly.

"Watch yourself…Chiro-sama is a very powerful spirit…it would NOT be wise to cross her!"

"Uh-"

"DON'T trample on the things she takes a liking to." Yubaba softly glared at Yuiki. As if she was trying to read her thoughts.

"What do you-"Yuiki stopped and thought; her eyes then grew larger before she ran out of the room. The room grew suddenly quiet. Only the sound of her fast paced footsteps, that were dieing say quickly and the popping of Yubaba's fire could be heard.

Yubaba somewhat smiled and went back to her paperwork. But not before frowning and wiping away the half soaked up tea droplets.

…

"WHERE IS HAKU!" Yuiki demanded breathing heavily as she ran almost literally into Lin.

"What?" Lin said a little astonished.

"WHERE'S HAKU?" Yuiki repeated angerly.

"Uh…I think he's showing Madam Chiro-sama the boiler room." she slightly snickered raising her eyebrow. "Not a problem is it?"

Yuiki's eyes filled with flames. She then stomped off, muttering angerly.

Lin put one of her fists on her hips as she held a basket of food with her other hand. "Humph…serves that bitch right!"

"LIN!"

Lin's head dropped a little as she turned and softly stomped off. "OK, OK I'M GOING! Geez…"

…

Haku and Chiro soon left the grumbling, hard working Kamaji.

"Good bye Kamaji!" Chiro called waving as Haku closed the boiler door behind them.

"Wow" she said looking out at the dimly lit night. "It's beautiful!"

Haku turned at this and looked at her. Something about how she held herself made him think of Chihiro.

A soft smile crept across his face as the cool night breeze blew through her light sky blue hair.

"Haku?" Chiro said still staring out at the night.

"Yes?" Haku answered as he walked up beside her.

"Do…uh…" her gaze lowered to her hands that were playing with the hair tie on her right wrist.

Haku turned his head so that he could see her face better. "What is it Chiro?"

Chiro sighed as a sensation of tears crept up behind her eyes. "Um."

Haku placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Chiro…I-I…"

Chiro looked up into Haku's eyes. The tears now visible in her eyes.

Haku opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes grew wide just as Chiro felt an extreme pain rush through her face, starting from her right cheek.

Stumbling, Chiro falls off the ledge as a pink cloud instantly forms under her; just barely catching her.

As her weight was caught by the cloud her ankle didn't stop with her. But instead, went through with the motion of her bodies fall.

Screaming out in a blood curdling scream of pain, her ankle bashes into the stone wall. The force was so great that the impact had left a small indention in the wall.

As her scream rang out into the calming night, clouds began to form in the sky, converging over the stars and concealing the brilliantly bright moon. It was as if a storm was coming, a storm that would rain down blood, tears, fire, and damnation to all that were in five thousand feet of the accursed clouds.

Audibly her ankle popped and cracked. She knew then that it was broken.

…

"Chiro!" Haku bellowed as he dove on the ground to catch her. His heart raising as she fell just out of his reach. It seemed like centuries before the pink cloud had caught her. A small sigh of relief escaped from his lips into the now chilling night.

But not before he saw her ankle crash into the wall.

A serge of fear, anguish, panic, and rage filled him as he turned onto his side to see who Chiro's attacker was.

"You!" was all that he could say while still controlling himself.

"Why! Why do such a-"he was cut short by a warm sensation that took over his entire body. He had felt this sensation once before.

His head dropped to the floor and his eyelids fell. He was out cold.

A hand gently touched his forehead. His eyes flashed open completely blank and shinning a dull white light. He twitched vigorously as if he was having a seizure. Tears streaming from his colorless eyes, as he cried out in pain.

The hand broke contact with Haku's forehead as his body went limp. As if it was a soggy old ramen noodle.

"I apologize …Kohaku…"

**A/N (part 2):** Well…I have to say that I have been a very bad girl/author/thingy. Because I had left you all two chapt3ers ago with a big cliffy and haven't updated in a long time. I wouldn't doubt it if any of you have given up hope on me and thought me dead. Well I am still here pathetically smiles and bows I shall stay alive for you all! Cuz hey who else is going to read this crud? I wuvs you all! Chu -- BAI!


	11. Seems to be MURDER!

**Aftermath (Five years later…)**

**A fanfic about Spirited Away**

**Written by: ZimXGir**

**Chapter Eleven:** In Which Jealousy is Found

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Spirited Away although I do own Pernaki and Yuiki and the idea of "Chiro"

**A/N: **Wow last chapter was a little dark in the ending. -.-; Sorry if any of you guys didn't like that about it. I promise that this chapter will be on the lighter side, at times...for a while…erm…oh look a bird! Anyways…and who knows…maybe there will even be a little high note in this chapter for Haku? -grins and plans for future high notes.- ENJOY! -.-

* * *

**Chapter 11: **In Which Jealousy is Found 

Haku groaned as he grabbed his throbbing head. With his hand still on his head and his eyes clenched closed tightly. He half heartedly turned onto his right side and lifted himself half up with his right hand.

Lazily, he just laid there like that. His mind swimming, he tried to open his eyes without getting dizzy. But it was a losing battle.

"Uh-"was all of Haku's commentary as he quickly pulled himself over to the edge.

Letting his head hang over, he gripped the edge roughly with both hands. His breakfast making a reappearance and falling into the depths of the night.

"Uh" he groaned as he lifted his head and body so that his weight rested all on his right hand. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand since his sleeve didn't come down past his lower elbow.

Hearing a small soft weeping Haku's eyes glanced over to see a sad Chiro. She was sitting on the edge of the cement flooring with her feet dangling. Her hands were half heartedly folded in her lap and her head was casted downwards.

Finishing wiping his mouth after a short pause he lowered his left hand to the edge, so that his weight could be balanced correctly.

"Chiro?" Haku asked gently and slowly moved his left hand closer to her and settling half of his weight on it. Pausing to listen to her.

"I-I'm sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen! I didn't mean for all this to go on for so long!"

Stronger and fuller tears began to fall from her eyes. While thousands of pearls resided on her lap and half in her cupped hands, the tears that now rolled down her cheeks, fell on to this pile and then rolled down her skirted lap and fell into the darkened night.

Haku opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sobbing moonlit girl.

"Yes, I did want this…but **not** for so long! I **never** wanted to come back like this! I wanted to pick up where we left off! But, of course, that's selfish of me…I suppose." Chiro said as fuller tears fell into the abyss below her dangling feet.

Haku, by this time, was completely confused. But he only allowed his face to show the tiniest bit.

"I beg for your forgiveness Master Kohaku! Please forgive me!" Chiro begged. She turned and placed her hands very ceremonially side by side on the ground in front of her and bowing low enough to prove her sorry-ness.

Even though she had her banged ankle and her other ankle dangling, she still looked very solemn and ceremonious.

Haku's eyes were wider then the gaping hole that was his opened mouth. For, this was the first time that a spirit of her statues had EVER even **thought** of bowing like a servant to him.

"Uh" was all he could say as a single pearl tear rolled over towards him. Unconsciously he picked it up and held it tightly in his white-knuckled fist.

"I-"

"Haku, sweetie!" once again, Haku was interrupted; but this time, but by someone else; yes…this **new** voice belonged to non-other than Yuiki herself.

"Yu-Yuiki….I….uh"

"I was looking for-

Oh! Madam Chiro!" Yuiki exclaimed as she bowed, just now noticing her as Chiro sat up straight.

Chiro nodded and attempted to stand but almost fell once again, because of her bad ankle.

But luckily she was caught, not only by her soft pink-tinted cloud, but by two warm, strong, loving arms.

The arms of Haku.

"Uh….th-thank yo-you Ma-master Ha…ku" Chiro stammered as she blushed a deep crimson red.

This, in turn, turned Haku's own cheeks a brilliant scarlet.

"Uh…your we-welcome?"

Yuiki, who was watching this all with a very sour look on her face, cleared her throat and forced a smile.

"Um…Madam Chiro? The big bath is ready for you."

Remembering that Yuiki was there Chiro half jumped, half stumbled out of Haku's arms.

"O-oh! A-alright Yuiki…thank you" and with a swift wipe of a final tear; she hurried up the long staircase that led to the small flower garden on the side of the bathhouse.

Finally left alone with Haku, Yuiki walked up to him sweetly and with the brightest, whitest smile you have ever seen, she bitch slapped Haku with all of her might.

Her eyes filling with tears.

With the pain of the slap radiating from his cheek into his head and down his spine; Haku stumbled back a few paces before almost falling into the darkened oblivion at his heals.

Yuiki, who **now** realized what she had done, ran forward and buried her head into the strong crook of his neck, as her arms flung around him.

"I am sorry Haku! I have **no** idea where that came from!"

Yes she did.

She was saving it for Chiro but missed her chance. Somehow, she thought, she was going to blame that bitch slap on Chiro.

Somehow

With a sigh Haku closed his eyes and told her, "No it's fine." Taking her arms away from him and turning his head to the side letting the moonlight shine down upon his wound.

His cheek pulsing red now.

"Madam Chiro-"Yuiki began; grinning in her mind, for this was it! This was the moment where she'd **blame** Chiro for the slap. Then turn Haku against her. As she always wished it would be!

But just as the perfect moment for spoiling the good air between Chiro and Haku, Lin raced down the stairs.

Panting she grabbed Haku's arm and started pulling him towards the boiler rooms door, talking very fast and frantic.

"We're talking here Lin. Bug off!" Yuiki said very nastily.

"No…time…Madam…Chiro…room…MURDER!" was all that was heard before there was the sound of a blood curdling scream.

**

* * *

**

**A/N (part 2):** -snicker- Yes I know that was a killer (ZimXGir would like for you to note that this was NOT a pun…but just a phrase that she used here. Thank You.) ending! And I apologize on how short this chapter was, but I thought this was a great cliff hanger. But I hope you forgive me -pleads- Next chapter will be longer! Promise! -waves- Cya! ♥

**A/N (part 2½ probably the only one):** O.O; Wow…there wasn't a lot of time warps this chapter….hey do you guys like the time warps or not? Just wondering….cuz I have almost half of Ch.12 written and it has at least a couple time warps…like two or three and I don't want you all getting annoyed by all of them…was j/w. Thanks again for reading this fanfic you guys! I appreciate it! Much love!


	12. illutions?

**Aftermath (Five years later…)**

**A fanfic about Spirited Away**

**Written by: ZimXGir**

**Chapter Twelve:** In Which Blood Runs Free

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Spirited Away although I do own Pernaki and Yuiki

**A/N: **Well I have to say that this was one of my all time favorite chapters to write! I dunno…I just love writing chapters filled with drama and tragedy. Puts back a hand on forehead and acts all dramatic Haha. n.n; erm…never mind. Oh! And for the few of you (or not so few) of you that don't get the whole "Scene/Time change" breaks in this fanfic…then here let me break it down for you. (If you know about them then just read the last line and go on with the chapter.) Alrighty now, a scene/time break is basically a page break. Here maybe this'll be better: you know how in a movie the main character will be one place then suddenly the scene changes and he's somewhere else? Well basically that is what "…………" means. When "………..." happens and it's in the middle of the page then that is a "scene/time break." Get it? OK then on with the chapter!!!☺

**Chapter 12:** In Which Blood Runs Free

Haku's eyes widened with hearing the scream. He then, at that very moment, changed into his dragon form and flew off in a sense of panic mixed with anticipation.

Lin rushed for the boiler room door and flung it open before turning to the star struck Yuiki.

"What are you waiting for?!? Come on! We have to go and help!" and with that Lin rushed into the boiler room, letting the door swing into a slam behind her.

Yuiki stood where she was left there still staring up at where the Dragon Haku disappeared when he turned the corner of the bathhouse.

"…"

"So I see" Yuiki finally said, turning her head and casting her eyes down to the left of her as the blue spark fluttered.

Telling her something, in a squeaking language that only she understood, growing larger and smaller as it spoke.

"…" again the blue spark appeared to tell her something.

"Well be careful! We don't want anyone finding out our plains! Oh…and what is this I hear about a…murder?" her eyebrow rose as she spoke.

…………

Chiro walked down the hall towards her room, pearls trailing after her. Not only because of her hurt ankle on that she was limping on…but because she knew she was deceiving Haku…and she didn't like it.

As she got closer to her rooms door, lost in her own thoughts, she began to pick up on a certain stench.

A stench that was unforgettable. SO unforgettable, that her steps quickened almost into a run.

As the space between her and her room closed quickly fear began to envelop her.

Her eyes began to fill with terror as she took her last hew steps to her door, she skidded to a halt breathing deeply in front of her door.

As she made her way towards the center of the room she stopped; her eyes taking in everything.

Blood dripping from every square inch of her room…almost.

Only her baby blue sandals; that lay beside her bed seemed to be free of the still warm blood. As if when the blood was slung about, her shoes gave off a protective 3 foot barrier to make sure that they were not tainted.

All of a sudden a sharp excruciating pain flowed through her head.

Making her head feel as if it was going to explode, and that huge monsters were feeding on it as well.

Chiro fell to her knees, the blood soaking into her light pink skirt. Her feet faced the door; blood staining the bottoms of them.

All of a sudden, Chiro leaned her head back and looked towards the ceiling. Her hands still clenching her head, clawing as if she could tear the pain out with her own fingernails. Suddenly, she let out a blood curdling scream, which seemed to echo out into the night for miles.

The room flashed to another scene.

Somewhere white, somewhere calm, somewhere…tainted.

Then flashed back to normal.

These flashes became quicker, more real feeling, more frequent, much longer. Until, the flashes finally stopped. And Chihiro was left in the world of white.

…………

Haku flew into the blood stained room. Changing his form back, a deep gasp escaped his lips.

His eyes filled with horror.

NOT because of the blood but because of the unconscious lump in the middle of the room.

Haku rushed to the unresponsive Chiro's body.

"Madam Chiro!" Haku exclaimed, picking up her body and cradling it in his arms.

For some reason a memory came to his mind…

"_Where are my mom and dad?" Chihiro asked as she hurried down the steps. Hand in hand with Haku._

"_When you passed the test they woke up on the human side of the river. Their there now; and their looking for you." Haku answered as they rushed down the street of restaurants._

_As the two stopped by the frog statue that sat on the spirit side of the river, Chihiro commented "There's no water here, I can walk across now."_

"_But I can't go any farther" Haku said with a bit of sadness in his voice. Turning his head towards her, he instructed her to do something one last time…_

"_Just go back the way you came. You'll be fine, but you have to promise not to look back not until you pass through the tunnel."_

"_What about you? What'll you do?" Chihiro said with concern and worry._

_Haku smiled and answered sighing "Don't worry, I'll go back and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice!"_

_Suddenly turning fully towards her Haku added "I'm fine I got my name back."_

_As Chihiro heard this, one question popped into her mind "Will we meet again sometime?"_

"_Sure we will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_And with one final smile Haku moved her hand in his to indicate that it was time for her to go, saying "Now go, and don't look back." And with that Chihiro started down the last few steps towards the river._

_As their hands left each others; Haku was left standing there watching her go. A terrible pain in his chest began to grow as tear after tear fell from his eyes towards the sun soaked stony walkway that held on to the steps at his feet._

As he relived this scene of his past, tears began to fill his eyes. He did not know why…but he couldn't help them from falling.

Suddenly, his heart began to beat quicker as he remembered all those nights that he had spent next to Chihiro's bed. Watching her sleep. Wishing that she's wake…but she never did.

"Chihiro…"

…………

"Yes? Did someone call my name? Hello?" Chihiro called out into the foggy whiteness.

Shrugging she began to walk, not really knowing where she'd end up, but all she knew was that her feet wouldn't stop till she got there.

As she walked a feeling began to over come her. A tear…a **REAL** tear rolled down her cheek.

Stopping she raised her hand to her tearing eye, surprised. Looking back from once she came, as if there was something calling her back as if she was in danger or something bad was going to happen and she needed to come back to stop it from happening. But what?

"Haku?" was all that escaped her lips before a sweet aroma found her nostrils.

Turning her head so that she faced forward once more. Chihiro found herself looking at a beautiful oasis. That includes a wonderful stream, trees and the sound of happy birds singing about love.

Blinking in disbelief and warmth filling her, Chihiro walked forward.

"He-hello?" she called out.

"_Welcome_" came a voice as sweet as the air.

Shocked Chihiro stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wh-who are you?" the words just seemed to spill out of her mouth.

"_I am who I appear to be. Who you know me to be._" The calm, warm voice replied.

"_I have been a waiting for this day. Where our destinies finally collide! Finally…finally become one…Chihiro._" And in hearing her name spoken by the voice, Chihiro instantly know who this voice belonged to.

"Yo-your-

…………

"Oh my gawd!" Lin exclaimed as she ran into the destroyed, blood soakened room. She seemed to skid to a halt on her knees gracefully, as she landed beside Chiro.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Lin.

"I-I…I don-don't kn-know" stammered Haku as a tear fell onto the sleeping face of Chiro's body.

Lin cast her eyes down upon Chiro's body then up at Haku.

"So…you…know?"

Haku looked up tear stricken then questioned "what do you mean?"

…………

"_Yes…I am she. And you Chihiro…you are the one that I have waited for. The one that can finally free me!_" the voice spoke again.

Chihiro was taken aback. She didn't know what to say.

But the vice did.

"_Do you not want to help me? Chihiro?_"

"I d-do! But…how?" something was wrong. Something didn't feel right! Something or someone was coming closer…someone or thing **EVIL**!

"_You can help me by-_

_No! No! Not when she is here!_" the voice exclaimed.

Chihiro just looked around confused as she feels the warm air envelope her.

"_Go!_"

"But what about you?" Chihiro asked as her eyes began to tear up again.

"_Do not worry I will be fine! It is you that I am worried about! Go! Before he catches you!_" the voice became panicked.

Chihiro was curious but nodded just the same.

She couldn't see but she could tell that the voice was now a little relaxed.

A warm gust of wind blew into Chihiro's face. She raised a hand so that her eyes wouldn't dry out.

Gasping quickly she saw the outline of a person.

Suddenly the gust of wind got stronger, forcing Chihiro's eyes down.

With difficulty her eyes grew wider. For her gaze was down upon, not her pink skirt and bear feet…but sneakers and shorts.

"Ah!"

…………

"Chiro!" Haku exclaimed as he leaned forward to look at the awakening Chihiro.

"Huh?" was all that she could manage to say.

Lin grinned while she leaned against the wall closest to the bed side, arms crossed and one leg resting against the wall.

"Well Chiro…" said Lin "you've been out for almost an entire night! It's breaking dawn now." She said nodding over at the brightening window.

Chiro blinked as she looked towards the window. Sitting up she just sat there staring. Then something caught her eye. It was a small gathering of purplish clouds above her.

And for some reason no matter how hard she tried she couldn't look away. As if they were calling to her.

"Madam?"

"Huh?" Chiro finally said as she looked away from the clouds. She glanced back up but by that time the clouds had cleared. Almost as if they were just a dream.

"Madam…are you alright?" Haku questioned her concerned.

"Wha-oh…oh yes I'm fine!" Chiro answered forcing a smile. In truth she was confused. She had no idea what had happened or why she had seen the clouds hovering over her head.

"What ha-happened?" she asked no one in particular.

"We were hoping that you could tell us!" exclaimed a surprised Lin.

Chiro looked at Lin with a surprised look that rivaled hers.

"Why was there all that…blood" Haku spat the last word out of his mouth as if it would defile his mouth if it lingered on his tongue for to long.

"Blood?" by this time the poor Chiro was completely confused.

"Yes blood! Why was your room covered in it?" Lin asked Chiro. Though by the look Chiro was giving Lin. It was apparent that she still had no idea what they were talking about.

…………

Yuiki walked down the hall towards Chiro's room rolling her eyes and muttering something about not wanting to go and see if Chiro was alright or something along those lines.

"EEK!"

Yuiki looked up and saw a horror struck servant staring into Chiro's room. Curious Yuiki quickened her pace and was standing next to the servant in no time.

Blood.

That was all one could see…blood.

As Yuiki's eyes passed over every inch of the room she couldn't help but smile. This, in return, freaked the servant out even more.

Noticing Yuiki stop grinning like the chesure cat and ordered her to leave and tell no one of this.

Yuiki stepped into the room and abruptly closed the door behind her. Glancing once again all around she commented "nicely done…I couldn't have done better myself!"

Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared in the corner, the same figure that had appeared in the door frame of Chiro's room once before. (In chapter nine.☻)

"Why thank you." The figure said smiling and bowing his head slightly.

Yuiki grinned and nodded her own head "I think it got our little plain in motion….or at least it got her to start thinking about her own safety. Hopefully she'll leave!" she said this last bit a little to excitedly.

Which made the figure in the corner comment "I wouldn't be to happy about that if I were you…the girls much more stronger then you think…or at least she's just to damn stubborn…you couldn't do it centuries ago when she was here before…why do you think it'll work now?"

Yuiki frowned and turned towards the door turning her back on the figure. She reached for the door knob and said "because this time he's here…and he was the only thing that I needed to make my plan work."

Yuiki looked over her shoulder and said "Don't worry Haku WILL be the one that destroys her….mark my words he'll be the one to kill her once and for all!...oh….and clean up this mess. I don't want Yubaba to get any weft of our plan." And with that Yuiki left.

The shadowy figure frowned and muttered something and the blood and all the traces of anything horrid ever being in the room was gone.

…………

"Chiro…you have blood stains on your feet." Haku pointed out.

**A/N (part 2): **PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,

I apologize for my absence. I never meant to leave you all for such a long time. But things came up in my life; terrible things. For you see in March I lost my Grandmother on my mothers side. We were extremely close. So I hope you can see why my passion for writing died away a little. My Grandmother was the one that always gave me a lot of inspiration. She liked to listen to the things that I had written or were working on. She always liked to look at my artwork and stuff of that nature. I love her and miss her terribly. So I am apologizing to you, my beloved readers, of my attitude and absence for such a long time. I had considered for the longest time of just never finishing this fanfic and just posting all of what I had written for chapter twelve. But then when I reread some of chapter twelve I began to write. And I was finding all that joy that I almost forgot that I always found in writing. So once again I apologize! And don't worry chapter 12 wont be the end. But if it takes me awhile to post the next chapter, please be patient. For the plot is getting so good that it's getting hard to tell this story with out giving too much away all at once. So please be patient with me, I'm literally finishing writing a chapter in my notebook and going straight to the computer to type it out. The typing process takes about two days because of me going to school and things like that. So the majority of the long wait is me writing the next chapter. And it takes so much time because I don't want to have all these really great chapters and then post a really shitty chapter and lose you all. I love ya'll way too much for that to happen! I'll try my damnedest to get Ch.13 up a lot faster. Hopefully it'll be up by December 28th because that's when I leave for California for the Rose Parade. So if you want to "see me" then watch the parade. I'll be in one of the only high school ♫bands♪ from Texas (blue is our uniforms color). I play the flute! GO SENIOR FLUTES! So please watch and cheer for us. (We'll also be competing in a competition!) And thank you my readers! YOU all are my true muses!

Sincerely your loving author,

♥ZimXGir♥


	13. Green horned monser

**Aftermath (five years later…)**

**A Fanfic about Spirited Away**

**Written By: ZimXGir**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spirited Away…although I do own Pernaki and Yuiki and Chihiro's spirit self 'Chiro'.

**Chapter Thirteen:** In Which Envy and Revenge Coincide

** A/N:** Funny how that's the title of this chapter because I wrote the chapter in green ink. You know greenenvy ha ha. Well life is a butt right now, with summer ending soon and I'm going off to college (August 27th), and all. It's been a butt! But good news! With all the nerves and everything on overdrive the only thing that keeps me sane is writing and drawing! So that's great news for ya'll!

**Reader:** -dances-

**ZimXGir:**O.O;

**Reader:** ; please continue

**ZimXGir:** ; I'm done

**Reader:** oo? Chappie?

**ZimXGir:** -n.n- Sure!

**Reader:**-.- YAY!

**ZimXGir:** 3

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 13: **In which Envy and Revenge Coincide

Yuiki raced into Yubaba's office lightly panting, but still held her stature "You called for me?"

Yubaba didn't look up she acted as if she had no idea that Yuiki was even there. There were a few minutes of soft scratching on parchment before the room went completely silent. Sighing Yubaba finally looked up at Yuiki, studying her face for a bit before opening her mouth.

"How is she?"

Yuiki was flustered as it was, but now having to talk about that spirit! That woman! It was maddening!

"Fine" was all her clutched teeth would allow.

'_Yeah she's fine and dandy! And it's too damn bad if you ask me!_'

Yuiki crossed her arms and fell into a relaxed posture and rolled her eyes muttering before snapping back into '_attention_' as Yubaba cleared her throat threateningly.

"Good, see to it that she stays that way! She's the most rich…

……

Chiro sighed as she looked around the room, as she pulled out a few of her '_tear_' pearls and proceeded to play a game of marbles with them.

……

…and powerful…

……

Clouds began to form over Chiro's head. A slight down pour began soaking her. With an irritated look on her face Chiro glanced up. "Stop" she commanded …but the down pour had other ideas, soft thunder could be heard now.

……

…spirit around so be kind and treat her like you would a queen or king! The way mortals respect their rulers!" Yubaba continued. "So any news on what had happened? Anyone missing?" Yubaba went back to her writing and left the question in the air as if she was asking about the weather.

Yuiki snapped back from her own thoughts, not really paying attention for they were talking about – how Yuiki liked to put it – that damned spirit bitch. "What? Oh…uh…that is…"

Yubaba's eyes glared up at Yuiki, her hand still gliding down the parchment as she wrote. A glint of the fire, or maybe it was annoyance, shown in her eye. Her patience was wearing thin…thinner than it had been in five years now.

"Is or is there not anyone missing?" demanded Yubaba, her pen slammed onto her desk, making some papers flutter into the air but landing still on the desk.

"Not that I know of Madam."

"Then why don't you go and check! All we need is another servant going missing!" Yubaba's muscles relaxed and she cast her eyes downward, barely audible she continued "not now…not when she's here." Yubaba looked up once more and Yuiki straightened up a bit more. "That reminds me…" Yubaba said now in her normal voice, she herself straightening up to her full height as she spoke. "…Yuiki anymore pigs slaughtered?" There was a twinkle in her eye…as if she was remembering something about pigs and slaughter. Maybe she was thinking about the only two pigs that ever got away…

Yuiki looked at her feet in thought, than brought her attention back up to Yubaba. "Yes madam three. Two pig's one piglet."

Yubaba slammed her fist onto her desk once again, this time two or three pieces of parchment flying into the air and landing just an inch from her desk on the floor. "Damn it! Find that monster and either kill it or bring it to me!" she snarled.

Yuiki nodded and then gave a look that asked if there was anything else.

Yubaba looked back down at her paperwork and waved her hand to indicate that she could go.

Yuiki bowed and took three backward steps before turning and walking out the door.

Yubaba watched her go out of the corner of her eye. Sighing she closed her eyes in thought then a moment later opened and frowned at the sight of her messy desk. A flick of her wrist sent all the papers (even the two or three on the floor) to their appropriate places in the stacks of parchment on her desk.

……

Yuiki hurried out into the hallway and began to smile devilishly as a spark and a new color ventured into her eyes. As another servant passed, Yuiki glanced over into the others eyes. Suddenly the servant's eyes grew to a very pale grey before continuing back to their original color. The servant bowed her head slightly and continued on her way. Yuiki's smile widened into a sneer as she followed the hall towards the elevators.

……

The frog servants tried to hold their breath, for the cloth masks were hardly helping, as they gathered the pigs' remains.

Haku walked through almost unmoved by the stench. For some reason these pigs that were slaughtered today had a stench of a four day old pig. The piglet that Haku had grown fond of and spoke to (chapter eight) whined as it watched its piglet friends' dead corpse get carried away by a frog servant.

"Clean up as much as you can then go to bed." Haku told them, watching them nod in thanks and understanding. Haku Smiled at the little piglet, yet the smile did not reach his eyes, "It's alright Sen…no one will do you harm." He whispered as the piglet went and sat at Haku's feet. Sen was its name, the name that was handed down, so says Haku, from the very bravest servant that ever worked in that bathhouse. And that was the reason Haku had given this piglet that name…so that the real Sen could be remembered.

As his thoughts lingered Haku's eyes glistened and floated over to the direction of the entrance to the human world.

……

A cool breeze blew through the trees as the students began to make their way towards the school. Whispers of Chihiro's disappearance still lingering on their lips, even the ones that never got a chance to even meet Chihiro were worried and kept an eye out for her and an ear open for any word from her or anyone that may know where she was.

"Well I heard that she was kidnapped!"

"Well my brother told me that she got into a HUGE fight with her parents and stormed out at midnight!"

"That's NOTHING! I was told by a reliable source that her parents were jealous or something and murdered her in her sleep, dragged her body into a vacant lot and sliced her up into tiny pieces and then buried her, then reported her missing so that they could collect on the insurance!"

These were just a few of the more popular ones. Others were more out there, dealing with aliens and whatnot.

But all that subsided when there was talk of a dragon like creature being spotted flying over the town every night. Searching for something it seemed like.

Although many dismissed this as just cheap gossip, many secretly glanced up into the sky every night before they went to sleep in hopes…or fear of spotting the beast.

As the morning classes began to start it was a nice change of pace to have a new student in Chihiro's old class.

"His name…." began the teacher with her hand resting of the boys shoulder. He was handsome and caught the eye of every female in the room. Even the teacher seemed to have pinker cheeks. His head was slightly bowed and his hands left at his sides. Even though he was dressed in the normal grey pants and white button up shirt with grey sweater vest and red tie with white shoes school uniform…it seemed to look '_less lame_' on him. His book bag was coolly resting a strap on one of his shoulders which only made the look even more attractive.

"…is Kohaku Nushi. Now I want everyone to make Nushi-san feel welcomed." She smiled at everyone and gestured at the only empty seat in the entire room. As the new student made his way to the seat a boy in the back stood and with anger gripped his desk and protested.

"But Morimoto sensei…that's Chihiro-chan's desk he can't sit there!" the boy looked over Kohaku with a vile look on his face. As if he was something disgusting on the bottom of his foot.

Kohaku glanced up in the boy's direction but his eyes didn't linger long, he took his seat and gently and silently rested his bag beside him, as the teacher began to quit the class and explain that it was the principles idea and not hers.

"Although we are very pleased to have you with us, Nushi-san!" She quickly added ashamed that he had to be in the room with a class that was not intent on tip toeing around their classmates' delicate situation of being lost.

As the class quieted down and the out spoken young man sat back down, the class finally began to continue.

No one spoke to Kohaku and he did not speak to anyone. He was the perfect new student, charming in appearance every teachers dream student of a bright and quiet student, girls loved him and boys hated him, suddenly his appearance began to have an effect and others began to forget about Chihiro's disappearance. It wasn't until gym that any of his classmates even heard his voice.

"I don't play soccer." Was the first thing anyone had heard from him. He spoke in a strong and slightly deep voice for his age. It seemed warm and cold at the same time, as if it was as hard and controlling as a mountain but as soft and clear as the morning breeze.

His voice seemed to enchant the gym teacher because he nodded and muttered before blowing his whistle to start the game "take a seat then buddy."

The game progressed and little did the others know but Kohaku, even though he seemed to be watching the game, looked around as if looking for someone or something.

……

Chiro finally fell asleep around three in the afternoon, which made her waking up in the evening difficult. It took the servant almost nineteen raps on the door until there was a faint "Yes?" from inside.

When the servant had finally left after bringing in her breakfast, Chiro sat up and wrinkled up her nose and yawned. She hated waking up from such lovely dreams, this one was of a twenty year old Haku and herself, and Haku had just proposed to her when she woke up. She sighed and examined her breakfast: a bowel of steamed rice, a fried newt and some egg sushi (scrambled egg that is flat on top of rice and a thin strip of sea weed wrapped around the middle to hold it all together.)

She ate in silence until Lin came barging in. She glanced nervously behind her out into the hall before closing the door and finally turning to Chiro.

"Have you heard?"

Chiro, who was chewing on the fried newt and only the tail, was visible outside her mouth, answered with a muffled "moe?" that translated into a 'no'.

Lin looked excited that she was going to reveal the information first but also nerves like she wasn't sure that she should even say anything.

"Well Yubaba…" she looked around the room as if trying to see if it was bugged. "…she told the staff just before we started waking the guests that we have to be on the lookout for a monster or something! Something…or someone has been killing pigs and servants!"

Chiro's mouth dropped open; luckily the remains of the newt had been swallowed. "What?"

"That's not all!" she continued. "Yuiki has also been on the rampage! Muttering about YOU!" she snickered and crossed her arms the basket she was holding resting on her hip. "What you do to piss her off this time?"

Chiro was about to say that she had no idea when there was a sudden rap on the door. Blinking both women looked at the door as if they had never seen it there before. A second rap was heard.

"Y-yes?" called Chiro.

The door opened to reveal a very warm smiled Kamaji. He smiled as he made his way into the room. Lin and Chiro both sighed in relief.

"Kamaji" whispered Chiro.

"Yubaba wanted me to come up here _personally_ to see if you wished to take a bath…and if so what type of herbal water would you care for?" he playfully bowed and sniggered as he did so. Lin cracked up laughing and Chiro only smiled as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"No Kamaji I think I'll just hang out here for tonight…maybe see what Haku's up to." She smiled.

Kamaji and Lin both glanced at each other then Kamaji said "Well I better go because Yubaba made me swear not to heat any water until you said if you would or wouldn't take on just yet. She wanted you to get the first batch and the best batch of water!" Kamaji rolled his eyes and nodded at Chiro's bag of pearls. "Better hold onto those because Yubaba's determined to get every pearl….erm….tear she can get her greedy little hands on." He began to laugh and waved a goodbye as he turned and went on his way.

Chiro laughed and asked Lin "Where's Haku?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N (part two):** Well this was the best time I ever had for writing a chapter! I sat down and typed it all out in one (actually two) sittings! I didn't have a lot first written because I never got any motivation to go with on this chapter. It's getting hard to keep up the suspense and attractiveness of the chapters. But I think introducing Kohaku Nushi (Haku's full Japanese name does in fact consist of Kohaku Nushi); into Chihiro's world was just what this chapter needed! I PROMISE to have the next one up soon. But I can't promise very soon because college and getting stuff ready and everything. I actually lost my notebook for the Fanfic for 6 MONTHS! And when I found it finally I was shocked to find that I wasn't done with even the first part of the A/N and couldn't even find my "mews" aka the movie. Ha ha. Well I better get going and start that new chapter! Hope to get good reviews! Bye! 3


	14. Schooling

**Aftermath (five years later…)**

**A Fanfic about Spirited Away**

**Written By: ZimXGir**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spirited Away…although I do own Pernaki and Yuiki and Chihiro's spirit self 'Chiro'.

**Chapter Fourteen:** Kohaku Learns

**A/N: **Well I'm excited! My birthday is coming up soon! September 8th! And since ya'll are so kind and patient I'll have a special surprise for ya'll! Since it's a Saturday (my birthday is this year), I'll post two chapters! Or at least as many as it takes to get chapter 19 posted! Since I'll be turning 19 I think it will be a great idea. Don't you?

**ZimXGir: **-dances with Pernaki-

**Pernaki: **-face red from all Sake birthday toasts-

**Chihiro:** o.o; it's not her bir-

**ZimXGir: **; let him have his fun.

**Yubaba: **Ahem? -crosses arms and taps foot-

**ZimXGir: **O.O;; Nevermind!

**Pernaki: **-catches sight of Yubaba- Oh shit….0.0! ZimXGir Chapter NOW!

**ZimXGir: **-saves Pernaki's ass by starting the Chapter which Yubaba has been waiting for-

**Pernaki: **-sneeks back to his post-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 14: **Kohaku Learns

"Lin?" Chiro asked.

"Haku's….um….down by the pig pen last I heard. But that was before noon." Lin shrugged.

"Oh."

Lin looked as if she wanted to say something but didn't. Instead Yuiki popped her head in.

"Madam Chiro? Oh! Good you're awake! Yubaba wanted to see how you were doing!" her smile and voice dripped with false sweetness.

Lin rolled her eyes, but Yuiki didn't see. But Chiro did and she stifled a grin.

"Um…I'm fine Yuiki, you can tell Yubaba not to worry!" Chiro met Yuiki's smile with her own fake sweetness, for some reason she didn't trust this girl.

"Oh. Good."

Lin rolled her eyes again but this time Yuiki did see and her smile cracked a bit.

"Lin" Yuiki said through clutched teeth. "So nice of you to cater to our beloved guests' every wish!" She smiled a false smile that suggested that she was thinking of some very choice words for her.

Chiro smiled, despite the look on Yuiki face and shot Lin a warning look as Lin opened her mouth to protest or something to Yuiki.

Yuiki bowed and began to turn when Lin asked "Hey Yuiki YOU'D know where Haku is right? Where is he?"

That stopped her right in her tracks. "I'm sorry?"

"Madam Chiro here is looking to have a word with him about something…you know where he is?"

Chiro smiled but her smile wasn't met as Yuiki answered. "Why…it's almost 7:30p he should be making his rounds. Or still asleep…that silly goose was up all night….erm….day taking care of the pigs' blood." At her last word she shot Chiro a look that wasn't her own, it was as if her body was there but those eyes were not even hers. Not even human…..well as much human as a spirit servant can get.

Chiro opened her mouth to say something but just then a bird with the body of a hawk or raven and the head of Yubaba swooped in and landed on top of the dresser beside Yuiki and the door. A note was held in one of its claws. It looked from one female to the next finally stopping its gaze on Chiro. It gave her a look of remembrance or something that would suggest that it was trying to remember where it recognized her from. With no luck the bird's head shook as if to whip away the thought and then looked to Lin and half hopped half walked over to her as soon as its claws hit the floor when it lightly jumped off the dresser.

All three women watched the bird go, questions filling each one of their heads. Lin bent down and scooped up the letter; unrolling it as the other two watched the bird hop onto Chiro's bed and looked longingly at the half eaten breakfast.

"You may have some if you wish." Chiro smiled as she spoke to the bird.

A squawk was all the bird replied with before snacking on one of the pieces of sushi.

Lin's eyes flew over the words written. Nodding every once in a while, until she was done and let out a great sigh and an "Ok."

Yuiki and Chiro both asked at the same time "What is it?"

They looked at each other as if they had just noticed one another.

Lin looked at them and cleared her throat. "Um….nothing important." She smiled and made her way to the door. Passing Yuiki and Chiro as she did so, she waved over her shoulder and was gone. Soon it was Yuiki's turn to leave and she bowed before leaving. The bird stayed but only until Chiro sat down did it look up at her. A moment later it got up flapped its wings once or twice and then made its way out the window, leaving Chiro alone with her thoughts.

"Where are you Haku?"

……

The final bell rang at 3:00p, to signify that classes were over. All the students, with new found energy, left their seats and began their slow walk home. None of which took any notice of the new student walking up the only dirt road as the paved street continued its way up the hill. No one seemed to even care that, that road lead to no house, just an entrance. But as the student passed the little stone houses a sigh could be heard and he stopped. At least it could have been heard by anyone of the chatting students if only they were close enough to him.

He looked down at him feet and thought, then turning he continued up the hill with the rest of the pack of students. Only he was the only one that was not chatting or gossiping.

……

Pernaki walked out of his house yawning. Someone or something had been just outside his door. And it was his job to make sure no more humans walked right into the spirit world. Rubbing his eye he looked around but nothing caught his eye until the group of teenage students where half way up the hill from him.

"Haku?"

……

The group of students began to disperse as they one by one disappeared into house after house, until only Kohaku and one other student, female, remained. The girl was pretty, and an athlete it seemed, tall, but she held herself awkwardly, as if she didn't want anyone to know that she was there.

The girl's mouth opened and closed many times until she and he were coming up on her house. She glanced at him and her cheeks pinkened. She was almost a full head taller than him, but she had the air of a short scared little girl about her. She muttered a "See you tomorrow" then hurried up the walkway and into her own house.

Kohaku followed her only a short time with his eyes. He had much bigger things on his mind then a tall girl with a crush. He kept his eyes on the left side of the street, looking from one house to the next. Finally he was at the end of the street, before it curved and connected into a cold-a-sack. There stood the little blue house. Even though he was heading towards the house, for some reason he felt as if he was being pulled to it. As if it was calling to him.

"What secrets do you hold for me?" whispered Kohaku. As he neared the front door his ears picked up on some movement from within. Quickly he ducked in a bush by a side window, peering in he caught sight of Chihiro's parents; they looked as if they were arguing.

……

"But what if she **has** run away? To look for that boy again?" her father heatedly asked.

"So what if she has? It does NOT matter to me! She could be dead for all we know! And here I find you thinking up ways of punishing Chihiro when she comes home!" her mother had tears in her eyes and dried ones upon her cheeks, telling that she had been doing nothing but crying since Chihiro's disappearance.

Their voices rose and fell over the course of the next two and a half hours, until both parents were tired and their voices a little hoarse. Finally they both sat down to eat, but they had forgotten to go grocery shopping since Chihiro left. So there wasn't much, just enough to call a sad meal. At 6p they finally began to make their way into their room, both exhausted from arguing and worrying.

That's when Kohaku made his move. He climbed up a tree to a window on the second floor. The most welcoming window he had ever visited and he visited this window quit often enough. Looking in he could see that the room was as it was the last night that he had watched her sleep, only a few days before he would hear of her disappearance. How angry and saddened he had been that day when he had found out. He couldn't - wouldn't believe it until he saw it himself. His eyes even bore tears as he had looked in on an empty bed. He taped the glass softly and the window sprang open. Kohaku slid in and quietly walked over to Chihiro's bed. Sighing he sat down upon it, looking around taking everything in, as if this was going to be the last time he'd ever get this chance again. He picked up one of Chihiro's favorite dolls that she had gotten at the carnival when it was in town. It was a plushy of a white dragon, that she named 'Haku'. Under the dragon was a small pink book with a lock. Kohaku raised an eyebrow and picked the lock. The pink book fell open to the front title page "Chihiro's Diary." It only took him an instant to find out that the diary had been started right after she had come back from the spirit world.

He sat there in silence, reading, until the sun was but just a glow in the distance. He tore his eyes away from the written words of Chihiro and glared at the setting sun. Knowing very well that the bathhouse would soon be open, the water heated and the baths drawn. He set the dragon plushy back down onto the pillow and made his way to the window pocketing the diary and slowly changing into a dragon himself as he went. The window shut tight and locked as the last bit of his tail made it through the window.

……

"Haku's late!" Yubaba glared as she made her way from Boh's room to her desk. He was never late, unless there was something very important to worry about. And Yubaba knew she had not given him an order or anything of that nature. So she was curious.

There was a rap on the door and Yubaba looked at the door with curiosity. "Enter."

The door stayed silent and unmoved.

"I said enter!"

Still the door did not move.

"I said enter you ungrateful little…" Yubaba started as she stormed over to the door and flung it open to see nothing. Curiously she looked from left to right to the left again before she looked down. An eyebrow rose as her eyes fell upon a small package.

"What is this?"

……

Chiro sighed and walked around in her room a few minutes after her dishes were taken down to the kitchen by another servant. She was bored and wanted out. But she knew someone would follow her on Yubaba's order or something. So she cast her eyes at the window. Nearing it she hummed a little tune, in hopes that the clouds that had caught her before and flew her around would come to her aid once more.

She opened the window and took in a deep breath before balancing on the window seal and falling forward with her eyes closed. Her eyes stayed closed until she felt something soft and fluffy under her. Upon opening her eyes she saw that the pink cloud had caught her once again. And only with five feet to the ground, gulping Chiro tried not to think about what could have happened to her if the pink cloud didn't catch her in time, shaking her head as if that would help keep the thoughts away.

She didn't know where she should go since she was going to spend the night outside the bathhouse walls. She took a deep breath smelling something odd. Flying higher she caught sight of a spirit coming towards the bridge. "Stink spirit" she told herself as she watched the mild chaos down below her. She grinned as she watched Yubaba running around like a chicken with her head cut off.

Chiro was remembering the time that she was given the job of taking care of that stink spirit who was actually a rich and powerful water spirit that's river had been over-run with pollution. She smiled at the thought and cringed at the memory her nose had of the stench.

She cast her eyes towards the pig pen and pondered if Haku would return there. Funny enough her cloud must have had the same idea because it began to head that way. She started to panic a little incase she wasn't allowed over there like she had been the last time she was there. Though then she was a servant, NOT the spirit of the clouds. Her eyes flashed across the sky and then the ground searching for Haku….but he couldn't be found. So she shrugged and just quickly thought out her story if anyone had found her in there.

As she landed just outside the pens doorway she decided that her story would consist of her says "I just never got to see a real pig up close!" She thought that since she was the '_cloud spirit_' that this would be understandable since she was in the clouds all the time.

The air still had a strong smell of blood in the air. Her nose wrinkled as she stepped inside quietly. The whole pen was softly illuminated with lights up above. She walked over to the closest pen and saw that it held a single piglet. 'Chihiro', as she was called, was busy playing with a little rubber red ball. Snorting and laughing as little pigs do. It wasn't until Chiro was inside the pen with him did she relies that Chiro was even there.

"Oink!" came the surprised piglet.

Chiro giggled which made the little piglet blush, that is if piglets could blush. She pushed the ball over to her and smiled. Chiro took the hint and tossed it towards the other end of the pen. 'Chihiro' dashed over there and bounced and snorted as she brought it back to her. They did this over and over until there was a noise and they both looked up.

"Oh it's you!"

……

Lin hurried down the hallway to the final elevator that led down to Kamaji's boiler room. She was too much in a hurry that she didn't even notice the female servant that was following her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N (part two):** Well this is great isn't it? I mean me actually having time and the equipment to type everything up! –Excited- Um… Ahem Anyways…I hope you all are enjoying the Fanfic! I still have NO idea how I'm going to finish this off! TOO MANY IDEAS!!! Ha, ha. Well I thought you guys might like to know that this is exactly 100 words more whole chapter then the last one! Good bye everyone! 3


	15. Pink is the new Life Saver

**Aftermath (five years later…)**

**A Fanfic about Spirited Away**

**Written By: ZimXGir**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spirited Away…although I do own Pernaki and Yuiki and Chihiro's spirit self 'Chiro'.

**Chapter Fifteen: **Pink Holds All Secrets

**A/N:** -Bows flat on the floor- I AM SOOOO SORRY!! I know its been almost a year since my last post. I just hope you all haven't given up on me! -cries- I've had college and work to deal with and I'm also writing a book and whatnot. And I've been stuck on this chapter for quit sometime! I beg your forgiveness! And for your pacience! I know I don't deserve such great readers as you all since I'm such a procrastinator! ; PLEASE DON'T SHUN ME!!

**Reader: ** -taps foot-

**ZimXGir: **; O-okay here's the n-next ch-chapter -hands chapter to reader with shaking hands-

**Reader: **-egarly begins to read-

**ZimXGir: **-sighs in relief and starts scribbling out the next chapter-

**Chapter 15:** Pink Holds All Secrets

Chiro looked up towards the door where the outline of a person stood. A smile showed on her face but suddenly vanished. "What's the matter?"

"..."

Curious Chiro stood and walked towards the pens door, but stopped two feet from it. The piglet hid behind her legs and oinked softly as if it was in pain.

Looking at the figure more closely with the aid of the moonlight behind him. "Haku?"

"No Chiro I am not Haku" a dangerous grin glistened on his lips.

...

"KAMAJI?!" Lin gasped as she flew into the boiler room. She clutched her chest with one hand and held herself up with the other.

"Lin?" Kamaji stopped what he was doing with 3 bath tokens dangling. He got off his table where he worked and made his way over to her.

"He-here" Lin breathed as she gave him the letter.

Taking the letter he pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and then began to read.

...

A no named female servant breathed harder as she flew down the last bit of stairs as Lin ran out of the elevater. She quickly and quietly followed. Only stopping to hide when Lin looked over her shoulder and left to right before opening the boiler rooms door.

The servant crept up to the door and inhauled largly to quiet her gasps. Her brown eyes glowed green.

...

Yuiki grinned as she slowly walked down the hall. Her green eyes flashed and then returned to normal. "Nicely done Tooki, nicely done."

...

Haku flew over the water of the spirit world and sighed as the bath houses lights came into veiw. An odd feeling came over him as he glanced over at the pig pen. He blinked in confusion as he automatically changed course.

Suddenly a flash of red exploded from the pen.

"NO!" bellowed Haku as he quickened his pass, he didn't know why but tears began to fall from his eyes.

...

"Ug! Open all the windows!! And start faning the air outside!" Yubaba called to the scurrying servants. She wrinkled her nose as the stink spirit crossed the bridge. "To your places!!"

...

Chiro blinked and found herself shaking as the figure grinned. "Wh-who are you?"

"Oh the question is who are you my dear" the figure took a step closer.

Chiro and 'Chihiro' both took a step back. "I-I'm Chiro the spirit of the clouds...and I warn you-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU warn ME? That's humorous Chiro! I can't believe you think that you can fight me!" The eyes of the figure glowed red before he spoke a word that was from a very old language, but yet Chiro could understand "_die._"

Chiro threw up her arms to sheild herself "NOOOO!!"

Suddenly there was a flash of red and everything began to burn.

...

"Yubaba! The pig's pen!!"

"What's that?" Yubaba asked as she walked back down the tubs hallway away from the stink spirits bath.

"FIRE!!" came a servents voice as the welcoming servants rushed in in a panic.

Yubaba's eyes squinted as she glanced around "where's Yuiki."

...

The servents were rushing about and pushed past Yuiki.

Yuiki just grinned and gripped something that glistened in a bottle.

...

Lin watched as Kamaji read. Only when he dropped his hands did she scramble to her feet "WELL?!"

"We must warn her...if that bird didn't intercept this letter...who knows what danger..."

Suddenly there came a sound like a bomb.

"What the?" Lin said as she looked down the hall at the iron door.

...

Haku flew as fast as he could and didn't even try to slow down as he tumbled on the ground a good 5 feet before raiseing to his feet in human form. He gapped at the burning barn as lumber fell and crackled, sending sparks into the air. Desparte oinks could be heard from within.

Suddenly as if on que from the last oink a pink archway formed in the flames. Pushing the flames back. Pig after pig rushed out and into the cool night air, squealing as the went. The last pig did not run, but was carried out in the arms of Chiro. Both of which were covered in soot and looked as if they had just came out of battle.

Haku rushed forward as the archway closed when Chiro and 'Chihiro' were clear of it. Chiro dropped to her knees and breathed deeply. The piglet jumped out of her arms and layed down on it's side breathing deeply.

"CHIRO!" Haku exclaimed as he slid to her side. Covering her shoulders with his arm.

Chiro glanced over at him and then her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide. She stood and stumbled to the nearest tree. Leaning against it for support she doubled over and heaved.

Haku looked away to give her some privacy as she threw up.

The piglet caught his eye as a brand mark appeared on the pigs side. The pig stood and had it back to Haku.

"Chihiro?"

Chiro's eyes widened even more as she flung her eyes around to look at Haku in disbelief and horror.

"Chihiro what's wrong?" Haku asked the piglet ignoring Chiro's sudden movement.

The pig then turned and glaired at Haku it's eyes glowing red as if they were on fire. Then it lunged at him with the intent to kill in it's eyes.

"Haku stay away!" Chiro called as she flung herself infront of Haku and wrapped her arms tightly around the piglet.

"But..." Haku said as he fell backwards in disbelief.

"Stay back!!" Chiro cried tears of pink water onto the piglet. As the water hit the piglet it screamed out in agony.

_'You must say the words to save it's life!'_

"I don't know how!" Chiro cried.

'_You must trust your instincts, you must save this creatures life! _'

"But I don't know how!"

'_Repeat after me..._'

Chiro looked down at the squirming piglet and spoke in an old language in a voice that was almost song "_Crestep Loyitc Equ Nonstuufpt Welphetif._"

**A/N (part 2):** I hope you all liked this chapter. It would of been longer but I have to get ready for work. So R&R!! 3


	16. Red eyes of hate

**Aftermath (five years later…)**

**A Fanfic about Spirited Away**

**Written By: ZimXGir**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spirited Away…although I do own Pernaki and Yuiki and Chihiro's spirit self 'Chiro'.

**Chapter Sixteen: **In Which Yubaba Takes A Nap

**A/N:** So many things have happened to me since my last post. But I wont bore you with these things. Mostly you should all be excited about is the fact that I've dreampt up SO many things for this fanfic that I don't even think I can put them all in. So who knows I might just have to finish this one and write another one! lol Actually I'm going to be very sad and depressed when I type the last few words of the last sentance of this fic. You all have put up with my writers blocks and laziness...and I love you all for that. But no need to worry! I'm NO where near the end! 3

**Chapter 16:** In Which Yubaba Takes A Nap

_Crestep Loyitc Equ Nonstuufpt Welphetif_

These were the words that had saved the piglet, Chihiro's life. These words were ancient. And forgotten by many. Only those of old could recite these and have their magic work for them. Only those who could speck the language of the wind.

Chiro's eyes soon opened and she gazed down at the motionless piglet. "Um..." she sat up and the piglet laid across her lap in her arms. Panic hit her as she lightly shook the piglet.

Haku just sat where he fell stairing.

"Oink?"

Chiro and Haku both staired at the piglet as it jumped up and flipped over so it could take a few steps and shake some of the soot off of it's body. It soon turned and smiled a little piggy smile.

...

Lin looked from the door to Kamaji in a second she was on her feet and at the metal door gazing out into the night "What do you think was that?" She asked as Kamaji joined her at the door, leaving about 5 bath tokens swaying in the warm air coming from the boiler.

...

"Yubaba!?!?" the forman called as he rushed towards her tripping over his own feet and landing with a slide at her feet.

Yubaba didn't notice she was to busy barking out orders "GET SOME WATER OUT THERE **NOW**!! YOU" she pointed at a passing frantic servent "make sure our guests are not alarmed! YOU help her! And you..." she broke off as she placed her balled fists on her hips and looked down at the forman. "What the hell happened?!?"

...

Yuiki was soon the only one in the hall. She grined as she glanced over her shoulder towards the little blue spark.

"I assume that the piglet has been possesed?"

The spark jumped up and down and squeeked.

"Goooooood. Now things will get....interesting." She then laughed harshly but suddenly stopped and frowned. "What is it you want?"

A glow of two red eyes were all her eyes could make out in the dark corner.

...

Chiro was the first to recover "Wh-what was that?"

Haku took a few more seconds before commenting "I-I don't know...maybe Zeneba would know..."

Chiro looked up away from the piglet at the familiar name "Granny?" she said barly above a whisper.

"What?" Haku now raised his gaze to meet hers.

Chiro glanced away towards the smoldering barn "Erm....nothing.....who is this Zeneba?"

Haku didn't notice the sudden distraction "She's Yubaba's sister.....she's a better witch then Yubaba if you ask me." he shruged. His cheeks suddenly went a bit pink as he looked over Chiro. Her hair was a bit out of sorts and patchs of soot clung to her. Parts of her clothing had burned holes. He was intereupted with his gaze as servent after servent came running down the path with buckets of water.

They tried their best but with every bucket the flames grew higher.

"It's cursed."

Everyone turned and say Yubaba walking towards the flames. Shocking everyone for she had never came down to this part of the bathhouse before. Chiro and Haku stood as Yubaba approched them. "It'll take a power spirit to put this out...would you mind Madam Chiro?"

Chiro looked from the barn to Yubaba "m-me?" She asked pointing at herself. She looked around at the servents, they were all watching her. She gulped loudly and glanced at Yubaba again. "S-sure."

'_Oh crap, how am I supposed to..._'

'_Follow your instincts._'

"Easy for you to say." Chiro muttered as she walked a ways forward. She stopped just as the roof collapsed. She cringed but raised her arms on either side of her a quarter. She closed her eyes and begain to hum a tuneless tune.

...

"I think the barns burning!" Lin cried.

...

Yuiki stepped out and closed a door behind her. She leaned up against it and looked down the hall towards the shadows and noded once before turning down the other way. The red eyes burned in the shadows.

...

Tookie's eyes flashed back to brown, she blinked a couple of times and then as if she was in a daze walked back over to the elevater to get back to her work.

...

The flames began to die down as the roof raised up and connected once again. Pink haze formed around Chiro's ankles, slowly begining to rise. It was surrounding her completely as the last of the flames went out. Once the haze had vanished, so did Chiro.

"Chiro?" Haku called. Everyone looked around and started searching. Yubaba was already halfway up the path, since one the flames started to die away she turned to go and take care of the stink spirit. She turned only for a moment at hearing Haku's call.

...

A lone box sat on the over crowded desk of Yubaba. a black ribbon around a blood red box. It smelled sweet. The three heads bounced as they tried to examine it. Only interupted by the pounding coming from the next room.

...

"Yuiki where have you been!!!" the foreman yelled at the sight of her walking out of the elevater.

"I was delivering something for Yubaba."

"Well get to the big tube! We have a stink spirit in there that needs tending!" He then turned and continued barking orders at the other servents. Chaos still around the bathhouse.

Yuiki frowned as she slowly made her way through the crowd towards the last bath on the left.

.............................................................................

**A/N (2):** So I haven't been a very good writer I know! And I more then likely have lost many readers over this past year. But I have just came to the part of the story where I have no idea where to go from here. I don't want to lose any of you and I fear that I might. Also my writing style changed just a bit in this past year. I hope not to much. Anyway this is no time for excuses. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I think the next chapters life determines on how good this one does.


End file.
